


Like You Wanna Be Loved

by darriness



Series: Like You Wanna Be Loved [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darriness/pseuds/darriness
Summary: A new boy moves in and catches Kurt's attention...but everything is not as it may seem.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the first long linear fic I've written for the Glee fandom (and the first long linear fic I've written in a long time)!! I've had this fic idea rolling around in my head since 2012 (and I have the iPhone note I created with the outline back then to prove it) so I'm glad to finally see it realized!
> 
> This fic is completely finished and has 15 chapters and an epilogue. I plan to post twice a week (on Sundays and again on Wednesdays). I'll usually post in the morning before 8 am EST but it may be any point on those two days depending on my schedule (though I hope to keep it to before 8 am!). 
> 
> I want to thank my amazing beta @darrenismydarcy (though in the end all mistakes are mine!) And I want to thank @slayediest for letting me bounce ideas off of her and for correcting me when I had no idea how America - or other things- work lol 
> 
> Lastly, the title comes from the song Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran which I used as super loose inspiration.
> 
> Now, without further ado, Like You Wanna Be Loved!

This is a story about a boy. Well, actually, it’s a story about two boys. Okay if we’re being technical, it’s about two boys and a girl. But that’s it. Just the three of them. Oh, and some other people too. But mostly just the three of them.

This story isn’t revolutionary or groundbreaking. It doesn’t even begin with a bang. It begins with a boy. A boy at school just trying to get through the day. But this is a story about resilience, family, and love. And in the end, a triumph of resilience, family, and love is kind of ground breaking in and of itself. Or at the very least needed by someone, somewhere.

Kurt, one of the boys mentioned above, takes a deep breath as he stands outside McKinley High School. He wraps his fists tighter around the blue messenger bag at his shoulder and looks up at the building he’s reluctantly called home for the past three years.

Only one more year, he thinks to himself as students jostle around him on their way to the entrance. He can make it one more year. He has too.

He shakes his head slightly at himself before turning his nose up ever so slightly and beginning to walk toward the front steps. He walks by people without giving them a second look. He knows THEY give him at least a second look and not necessarily out of flattery. He learned a long time ago it’s better to just move on through.

He would usually go to his locker first thing in the morning but since it’s the first day of school, he doesn’t even HAVE a locker yet. He makes his way through the halls toward his homeroom and smiles when he enters the science lab to find his friends crowded around one of the tables. 

Regardless of what this year may have in store for him, he’s at least got his friends.

Rachel is sitting primly on a stool, rolling her eyes at something Finn is saying but Kurt can also see a smile spreading across her lips. He thinks, briefly, that he’s in for another year of will-they-won’t-they. His eyes move over to Santana and Brittany, sitting so close together they may as well be sharing the same stool and resting mirroring elbows on the table. They, too, are listening to whatever Finn is saying - their crisp red and white Cheerios uniforms making them stand out from the background of muted blues, greys, and blacks of the other students.

Kurt’s not quite sure how they ended up in the same homeroom, but he’s glad for it.

“Move it, ladyboy.” A voice sneers behind him, breaking him out of his thoughts, before he’s pushed forward at the shoulder. Kurt stumbles a few steps, drawing the attention of some of the students around, before the nameless jock (Kurt thinks his name might be something ridiculous like Larry) who had pushed him makes his way to the back of the classroom. 

“Are you all right?” The timbre of the second voice makes Kurt pull up short and not only because of its question. The concern Kurt hears in the voice is something he’s not used to hearing in such situations.

He turns to find a boy standing in the doorway, large amber eyes wide with seemingly sincere concern. His eyes are the first thing Kurt notices and for a second they are the ONLY thing. Kurt has a sudden unbidden image of staring into those eyes while holding hands in a meadow.

I’m allowed to be sappy and romantic, Santana, he immediately thinks, defensive as if he’d voiced the image out loud.

The amber eyes widen even further in what appears to be alarm and it’s then that Kurt realizes he’s scowling. The realization makes him chuckle which causes the eyes to scrunch in confusion and Kurt berates himself slightly for acting like a complete lunatic.

“Sorry.” He says, “Just…thinking.” He explains, lamely, “But to answer your question, yes, I’m fine. Thank you.”

The other boy nods but is still looking at Kurt with a slightly guarded expression before he gives a tight-lipped smile, nods again at Kurt and moves to an empty stool near the back of the room. 

Kurt watches him go, disappointed that the interaction is over, before he hears, “Hummel! Get that sequinned butt over here.”

Kurt sighs and with one last look at the boy, he turns to his friends with a roll of his eyes, “Santana, I’m not wearing sequins.” He says, settling on a stool next to Rachel.

Santana shrugs as Brittany smiles and pats Kurt’s hand, “You’re a unicorn. The sequins are metaphorical.”

Rachel and Kurt turn to look at Brittany with identical looks of surprise on their faces, while Finn turns to look at her with a confused eyebrow furrow. Brittany doesn’t seem to notice, she’s turned to her notebook already covered in doodles as Santana answers for her, “Word-a-day toilet paper.” She clarifies.

“Ahhh.” Kurt says with a nod.

“So Kurt, did you hear there is a new kid joining our year?” Rachel asks, “We were just talking about what they might be like. Whether they’ll join glee.”

“And whether they’ll take solos from Rachel.” Finn supplies from where he’s leaning against the counter next to Rachel’s stool. Rachel scoffs and smacks Finn on the arm, “Ow!” Finn recoils, “You were the one who brought it up!” He defends.

Rachel puts her nose in the air and pouts, “It was merely hypothetical. Maybe he’ll join the football team and take over as quarterback.” Kurt can tell she’s trying to rile Finn up but the large boy just shrugs, unconcerned.

“So what do you think, Kurt?” Rachel asks, turning to him.

Kurt pouts thoughtfully before shrugging, “Well, I’m not sure what clubs he’ll join but I do know he’s right over there.” He gestures with his head in the boy’s direction and all five members of their conversation, Kurt included, turn in unison. 

The boy has settled at his table, a notebook and pencil out, and he’s tapping the eraser rhythmically against the pages as he looks around, taking in his new environment. 

It’s easy to tell when he realizes he now has the attention of some of his classmates as he jumps slightly when he catches their eyes on him. Kurt, Rachel, Finn, and Santana quickly divert their gaze (even though Kurt hadn’t really wanted too) but Kurt can see out of the corner of his eye that Brittany hasn’t turned away and is waving at the boy with a happy smile on her face.

Kurt chances a quick glance at the boy to find him giving a soft, albeit confused and somewhat guarded smile, and waving back at Brittany with his hand against his chest. 

Kurt thinks, as Mr. Pembridge enters the room and begins to drone on about lockers and class schedules, that he wouldn’t mind finding a way to make the other boy smile for real. Would his cheeks dimple? Would he smile with all his teeth or be more close-lipped? Would his nose crinkle? Would his eyes sparkle?

And it’s that last thought that causes a shiver of awareness to make its way down Kurt’s spine because those eyes, those eyes he’s only had in his life for no more than five minutes, have awoken something inside Kurt he doesn’t even have a name for. He just knows he wants those eyes in his life.

Rachel nudges his arm with a cough and he blushes as he realizes his thoughts have wandered and the teacher has been calling his name. He also realizes that every eye on the room is on him. He presses his lips together and blinks rapidly before asking for the question to be repeated.

He hears some chuckles from around him and he pouts indignantly. It’s not his fault he wasn’t paying attention, it was…

He makes the mistake of looking back at the boy with the eyes, and those eyes are once again on him. 

Kurt feels another shiver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning more about the new kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I had to do chapter summaries...the summaries may not be stellar lol Thank you to my beta @darrenismydarcy!

Blaine adjusts the strap over his shoulder as he stares at the signup sheet in front of him. He’s had a lot of ‘new experiences’ today and he’s not sure he wants to add one more to the list but...glee club.

It’s like a pull in his chest. He feels the ache of having to leave the Warblers every day and while he knows joining the New Directions won’t necessarily fill that void, it’s a pull he can’t ignore.

He writes his name in his neat script before he loses his nerve, looking around the crowded hallway as if expecting someone to jump out and scream ‘Ha! That signup is for everyone BUT you’. That doesn’t happen of course, the general populous of the school passing him by like he’s furniture.

He’s actually okay with that. He prefers to be part of the furniture (well ON the furniture if you ask his Dalton friends, but that was a different story… a different time) and would rather no one look at him. Which is why this morning in homeroom had been so unnerving.

He’s the new kid, he’d expected a fair amount of eyes on him the first day (hell the first week at least) but he hadn’t expected THOSE eyes on him.

They were blue but that didn’t even begin to describe them. ‘Blue’ felt like a wholly inadequate adjective but Blaine’s brain failed to supply any other options. His brain did provide two other thoughts though. One being that he wanted those eyes on him again. The other being he couldn’t afford to have those, or any other eyes, on him for too long.

With a sigh, Blaine backs away from the signup sheet, staring at it like he may at any moment scratch his name off, before shaking his head sharply and walking briskly away. He can have this one thing. He’s going to allow himself this one thing.

\-- -- --

Kurt settles in his usual chair in the choir room, smiling and waving at Tina who he hasn’t seen for the last month - she had been in Florida with her family for the second half of the summer.

“Good summer, Kurt?” She asks.

Kurt nods, “It was, despite the scenery.” He gestures with his hand as if to encompass the whole of Lima, Ohio.

Tina giggles as Mike comes and sits next to her and more glee club members file into the room, “Well this time next year you’ll leave this town in the dust behind you.”

“One way or another.” Kurt nods with a smile as Mr. Schuester enters the room with a clap to get everyone’s attention.

“Welcome back, guys!” He exclaims, spreading his arms out to his sides with a smile, “I’m so excited to get this year started! First up…”

Rachel raises her hand swiftly from the front row, causing their teacher’s words to die on his lips as she interrupts, “Mr. Schue, I just wanted to say that as a senior, I am more than ready to take on a leadership role this year including, but not limited to solos, mentoring, and vocal training for our less gifted members.”

“Berry, if you weren’t here to be an annoying fly in the front row I’d think I was in the wrong choir room.” Santana snarks from the back row.

Rachel turns with an indignant huff and Kurt can see Mr. Schuester’s eyes roll ever so slightly. While Kurt doesn’t always agree with their fearless (okay usually scared shitless) leader, he can’t help but want to echo his annoyance, “Thank you, Rachel, for your enthusiasm. As always.” Mr. Schue smiles and Rachel smiles back before their teacher readdresses the group, “But as I was saying - first up are auditions for new members! We have…” He looks quickly at the sheet and Kurt notices his face fall at what he sees, “...just one auditionee. A Blaine Anderson.”

He says it to the group, as if to call up the boy, but it’s clear to everyone in the room that there is no new person amongst them. Everyone in the room is familiar and Kurt can even see Brittany pointing softly at each person in the room and then at herself with a vaguely confused expression.

Kurt’s not surprised by the lack of interest, he’s sure none of them are, despite Mr. Shue’s reaction. He’s not even all that surprised by the no-show candidate. The boy is probably a freshman who signed up out of overeagerness before learning throughout the day about how totally uncool it is to actually be in glee club.

Mr. Schue coughs awkwardly, and lays the clipboard on the piano before turning to the group with a tight smile, “Well I guess we can start working on…”

“I’m so sorry! Am I too late?” Mr. Shue is once again interrupted by a voice and Kurt turns in its direction to find the boy from this morning making his way into the room.

He’s out of breath and his cheeks are pink and Kurt immediately feels his senses sharpen. He sits a little straighter, crosses his legs a little more primly, and tucks his hands between his thighs. He licks his lips and then bites them together to keep what he knows would be a goofy smile off his face. My god, he doesn’t even know this boy’s name.

Well he does now. It’s Blaine Anderson apparently. But that’s all he knows. How is it possible to feel what he’s feeling when he literally knows nothing else of any significance about the boy?

“Of course not!” Mr. Shue enthuses, overly brightly, “Welcome! We’re glad to have you. Are you prepared to audition now or do you need a few minutes?”

Blaine puts his bag down and fidgets with his outfit before shaking his head, “I’m good to go now.” He says with a smile and Mr. Shue gestures for him to take the ‘stage’ before moving to sit in the front row beside Finn.

Objectively, Kurt has to admit that Blaine is an amazing singer. As he belts out a perfect version of  _ End of the Road  _ by Boyz II Men, Kurt is captivated by the tone and emotion, and he’s sure if he were able to look around the room and not just stare at Blaine, his classmates would be having similar reactions.

Blaine ends the song with a shy smile and shrug as the room erupts in applause around him. Mr. Schue gets up and moves next to Blaine, clapping the boy on the shoulder and addressing the room, “Well, it looks like we have a new member guys!” He says with a smile, “Feel free to grab a seat, Blaine, and we can get started.”

There are many empty seats available in the room, as there always are, and Blaine chooses one in the middle row in front of Kurt, just to his left. Kurt won’t admit to being a little upset that Blaine hadn’t taken the empty seat next to him but he tries to tell himself he’s being silly. Social etiquette dictates that Blaine would take the seat with as much space between himself and the people around him who are virtual strangers to him.

Kurt keeps an eye on the boy as rehearsal continues. He tries to do it slyly and without letting on that he’s watching him, but if the looks Mercedes keeps sending him are anything to go by, he’s not doing a very good job. Blaine comes across as charismatic and friendly, if a little reserved. He has no problem following instructions when asked to sing a part of a song or do choreography, but he doesn’t immediately volunteer and stays in the background until called upon.

This behaviour isn’t strange of course, just like the seat picking, but Kurt finds himself wanting to catalogue all things ‘Blaine’.

As rehearsal ends, the group goes to the risers to grab their bags and Kurt has an internal debate with himself on whether he should talk to Blaine or not. Maybe he could ask him to come to the Lima Bean after rehearsal. Not in a date sort of way! But in a ‘I really want to get to know you and hopefully you’re gay and maybe you’ll end up liking me back but this isn’t a date’ kind of way. He’s sure he can get Mercedes and Tina to come along and probably Finn and Rachel too if they aren’t busy trying to figure out the status of their ridiculous relationship.

He’s just decided he’s courageous enough to ask when he turns to find Rachel talking to Blaine. He moves down the risers and catches their conversation as he gets closer.

“...would be beneficial for us to get to know each other better.” Rachel is saying and Kurt rolls his eyes to himself. Of course Rachel is trying to become buddy buddy with Blaine - might as well scope out the competition early on.

Blaine smiles, “That sounds great, Rachel.” He says politely, adjusting his bag higher on his shoulder.

“Are you free now? We could go to the Lima Bean for coffee? Finn and I were going to head over.” Rachel says.

“We were?” Finn asks, confused.

_ Bitch is stealing my invitation! _ Kurt thinks bitterly, glaring at his best friend. Though, he figures he could probably score an invite to the Lima Bean too, so in the end Rachel’s probably doing him a favour...but still.

Blaine grimaces slightly, “I wish I could but I have to go pick up my little sister.” He says.

_ Has a sister.  _ Kurt mentally adds to his ‘Blaine’ list, followed immediately by,  _ Cares enough about his sister to pick her up. _

Rachel pouts, not used to not getting her way, “Well maybe tomorrow!” She enthuses.

Blaine coughs, awkwardly, and shifts on his feet slightly, “Yeah. Maybe.” He says and Rachel seems appeased but Kurt can’t help but feel like it’s a brush off. He cocks his head to the side and observes Blaine for a moment as he waves at Rachel and Finn and begins to leave the classroom.

He gets not really wanting to deal with Rachel’s over exuberance, but to shut down a gesture of friendship as the new kid? That seems odd.

Kurt is shaken from his musings when Finn calls his name, “Hey Kurt, apparently we’re going to the Lima Bean.” He calls from across the room.

Rachel huffs, “We weren’t actually going to the Lima Bean!” She huffs and stalks away as Finn’s brow furrows.

“Well then why did you say we were?” He calls after her.

Kurt chuckles and shakes his head. This should be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's going to talk to Blaine, except...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to darrenismydarcy for betaing! See you on Wednesday!

As the week goes on, Kurt finds himself more and more intrigued by one Blaine Anderson. He now has a total of nine things on his ‘Blaine’ list and the list grows every day. He’s discovered that Blaine loves musicals (not really a surprise), is allergic to animals (so much so that he couldn’t sit next to Mike, who has two cats, during Glee club one day without sneezing continuously), and loves Hanson (Kurt can forgive him some atrocities). 

Blaine is beginning to feel like one of them, like he’s been around since the beginning, and not just a little over four days. He’s like a shiny new toy that the whole glee club is dying to get a chance to play with, and Blaine appears to love the attention...to a certain extent.

Kurt has heard on at least four different occasions, one of the glee members ask Blaine to join them for a social event outside of school or rehearsal but Blaine has declined every invitation. He always does it politely and with a smile, but he still declines and Kurt finds that a little strange.

“Maybe he’s just shy. Or super religious!” Mercedes offers over lunch in the cafeteria. Kurt hums as he nibbles on his carrot stick.

“He doesn’t strike me as uber religious.” He says.

“He wears a lot of bow ties.” She says like it proves her point.

Kurt chuckles, “Bow ties do not equal religion.” Mercedes shrugs with a smile as Kurt shakes head with a smile of his own before sighing, “I just...wish he’d hang out.” He says.

Mercedes shoots him a knowing smirk that Kurt pretends he doesn’t see, “He does hang out.” She points out.

Kurt shakes his head, “During school doesn’t count. Well it does but...you know what I mean!” He huffs, embarrassed.

Mercedes nods, “Have YOU tried asking him?” She asks, with a twinkle in her eye.

Kurt immediately feels defensive and he’s not entirely sure why, “That’s besides the point.” He says.

“You like him.” She says, bluntly.

Kurt can feel his cheeks pink, “I don’t KNOW him.” He says, trying to forget the list he’s been steadily adding to all week that would suggest otherwise - at least to a certain extent.

Mercedes leans her cheek on her upturned hand, “You can like him without knowing him.” She says, softly, “It’s okay if you like him, you know.” Kurt fidgets with his lunch and doesn’t look up, “You deserve to like someone who could actually like you back.”

Kurt blinks at the table and thinks about all his past crushes. Straight, every one of them, and few things hurt more than discovering you have feelings for someone who could never reciprocate, “We’re not even sure he’s gay.” He whispers.

“Bow ties.” Is all Mercedes says but it’s enough to make Kurt laugh. It’s as if the fact that Blaine wears bow ties is a catch all explanation for everything about him. Mercedes winks at him with a smile before nudging him lightly, “Seriously, Kurt. Ask him out. It doesn’t even have to be a date. We can all go, I don’t know, bowling or something.”

“Nothing sexier than bowling.” He mumbles and Mercedes shrugs again with a smile. He sighs, “I’ll think about it.” He says and Mercedes nods, pushing up from her leaning posture and grabbing one of his carrot sticks.

“Have you figured out what you’re going to sing for glee tomorrow?” She asks and he’s so grateful for the subject change.

\-- -- --

Blaine likes McKinley. Well, he likes it well enough. It’s not Dalton, but it’s pleasant enough so far. He’s almost a week in and he hasn’t really been noticed much, and he’s more than okay with that. The classes are easy, the building is clean, and the teachers are nice. It’s really all he could have hoped for.

And then there is Kurt. Blaine sighs as he makes his way down the hall to his next class. Kurt, who dresses better than anyone Blaine knows, is sassier than any one person should be able to be without being a complete bitch, and is, without a doubt, the most fascinating and beautiful person Blaine has ever met...and it’s only been four days.

This was supposed to be a simple move. This move was supposed to alleviate the stress, or at least some of the stress, in Blaine’s life. And four days in he feels so conflicted it’s keeping him up at night.

He suddenly catches sight of Kurt at the end of the hall, laughing with Mercedes as they make their way from the cafeteria, and his heart lurches. He grasps the strap of his bag tighter and sucks in a breath. He’s had crushes before, sure, but no other has drawn him in so completely without a single conversation.

They’ve exchanged words of course, and Blaine has filed away every piece of information about Kurt he’s been able to glean from watching him, but he can’t seem to make himself actually talk to the other boy. Because talking might actually lead Blaine to spewing his thoughts and feelings. And beyond the embarrassment of the actual act, Kurt might actually return said feelings and then where would that leave Blaine? He would be equal parts terrified that Kurt would reject him, and that he would actually feel the same way.

What he wouldn’t give to allow himself to have this. A regular teenage romance. Or potential heartbreak. But still, something regular. NORMAL. Something uncomplicated beyond the over exaggerated feelings of a seventeen-year-old.

His phone rings in his pocket and he pulls it out as he watches Kurt and Mercedes make their way out of his line of sight. He looks down at the screen of his phone and sighs once again as he answers. Oh right, that’s why he can’t have a normal teenager experience.

\-- -- --

Kurt spends the rest of the day debating whether or not to ask Blaine out (not on a date, he keeps reminding himself). He doesn’t have any afternoon classes with the other boy, they actually only see each other during homeroom unless the glee club eats lunch together as a big group. But today is not that day as evidenced by it only being him and Mercedes. So far Blaine has only eaten with them once, but they do have glee today and Kurt has decided, as he makes his way into the choir room, that he’s going to do it. He’s going to ask Blaine out on a non-date.

Except Blaine’s not in rehearsal. Kurt purses his lips thoughtfully as they move through the rehearsal. Maybe he’s just late again. He knows he’d seen Blaine in homeroom so it’s not like the other boy wasn’t at school today. But as rehearsal goes on, it becomes clear that Blaine isn’t coming.

He tries to ask Mr. Schue casually why at the end of class, but the teacher just shrugs and says Blaine couldn’t make it. Kurt sighs as he leaves, feeling jittery after having psyched himself up, but figures he’ll just ask Blaine tomorrow.

...Except Blaine’s not in homeroom the next day either. Kurt sits on one of the stools in the science lab and looks around after Mr. Pembridge has taken attendance and the other kids settle in to catch up on reading or other homework. No one else finds it strange that Blaine isn’t here.

“I wonder where Blaine is.” He whispers to Rachel next to him who is scrolling through her phone and not at all looking at the math homework in front of her.

Rachel looks up and pouts, “Maybe he’s sick.” She muses before going back to her phone.

She’s probably right, Kurt figures, and tries to focus on  _ A Prayer For Owen Meany. _

\-- -- --

“So how was the first week?” Burt asks that night at dinner, resting his hands wide on the table and looking back and forth between Kurt and Finn.

Kurt shrugs and looks across the table at Finn who shrugs in return, “It was good.” Finn says. Kurt just nods.

Burt looks back and forth between the two teenagers before turning to Carole with a raised eyebrow, “Okay, I know your’s isn’t always willing to share a lot but mine never shuts up…”

“Hey!” Kurt exclaims, indignantly, as Carole giggles fondly.

Burt chuckles and spreads his arms out to the side, “Well you don’t!” He defends, making Kurt purse his lips and shrugs again, “So what’s up?” He asks.

Kurt is still silent but finally he sighs, “It was good. Like Finn said.”

Burt narrows his eyes at his son, “Kurt met a guy.” Finn pipes up, causing Burt to look over at the taller boy quickly with raised eyebrows, and then back to Kurt.

“Finn!” Kurt shouts, “How are you obtuse about literally everything but this?”

Finn looks frightened, “I didn’t think it was a secret! We all talk about it.”

Kurt huffs and rolls his eyes.  _ Of course they do. _ The room is silent for a moment before Burt lets out a puff of air, “So are you going to explain or am I gonna have to guess?” He asks.

Kurt crosses his arms tightly against his chest, “I didn’t meet a guy. Not in the way Finn is implying.” Kurt says with a glare at the other boy who shrugs with a hurt puppy look, “There’s a new boy in our grade. He joined glee. That’s all.”

Burt silently watches his son for a few seconds, “He gay?” He asks.

Kurt crosses his arms tighter, “I don’t know. But it doesn’t matter either way.”

“I didn’t say it did.” Burt says, putting his hands up in a placating gesture.

“Is he nice?” Carole asks.

Kurt nods but doesn’t share any more information.

Carole smiles, “Well that’s nice. Your dad is just curious and…”

“Protective.” Burt finishes for her and Kurt purses his lips again but can’t help but give a small smile.

He knows he’s being needlessly defensive about Blaine, he’s actually a little shocked by his reaction, but he can’t seem to help it. He resolves to get over himself and just talk to the other boy on Monday. Just talk. How hard can that be?

Kurt sighs as he goes back to moving his food around his plate. Who is he kidding? It’ll be a Herculean effort if there ever was one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, Kurt and Blaine actually talk to each other next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day! Another chapter today! This one is on the smaller side anyway so it makes sense. Who knows...maybe I'll update two times a day on Sundays and Wednesdays...hmmmm.
> 
> Thanks to darrenismydarcy for being my beta!

As it turns out, finding an opportunity to talk to Blaine on Monday morning is surprisingly easy.

Kurt gets to school earlier than usual after his dad had asked him to drive him to work (who needs to be at work at seven in the morning? Gross) so when he wanders into homeroom, figuring he’ll study a little more for his math test that day, he assumes he’ll be alone. Only teachers and cheerleaders are ever at school this early.

Except Kurt’s not alone. He pulls up short in the door when he finds Blaine sitting at one of the lab tables, hunched over papers in front of him, writing furiously.

Kurt looks around as if expecting everyone else in his homeroom to magically show up before thinking maybe he should just back out and pretend he was never here.

He doesn’t get the option to do that as Blaine looks up from his work with a concentrated scowl on his face before his eyes grow big and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

Kurt gives an embarrassed smile and small wave, “Hi.” He says.

“Hi.” Blaine breathes, laying his pen on the table.

“You look busy. I can just...sit quietly and study. You won’t even know I’m here.” Kurt says, “Or I could leave?” He suggests, pointing behind himself, “Sorry to have, uh, interrupted.”

Blaine shakes his head, “You aren’t interrupting.” He says, “You have just as much right to be here as I do. You’re welcome to stay. You know...if you want.”

Kurt nods and smiles again before making his way further into the room, “This stool taken?” He asks, gesturing to the one next to the other boy. He surprises himself with his forwardness and the line, but he figures sitting across the room from someone who he assumes he’s at least becoming friends with would be weird.

Blaine chuckles as he also gestures to the stool, “It’s all yours.” He says and Kurt drops his bag on the ground as he takes a seat.

“What are you working on?” Kurt asks.

Blaine sighs and looks back at his work, “Just some stuff I missed from last week.” He says. Kurt nods and has the sudden urge to ask why the other boy was away for a day and a half during the first week of school, but then figures it really isn’t his place, “I was...sick.” Blaine explains, anyway, but he’s hesitant and doesn’t meet Kurt’s eye.

Kurt pouts, thoughtfully, but doesn’t comment beyond, “I hope you’re feeling better.”

Blaine nods but doesn’t offer any other information. The pair lapse into silence and Kurt sifts through his brain for something to say to keep the conversation going, “How’s your sister?” He asks for lack of anything better.

If he’s not mistaken he notices Blaine’s eyes widen, but maybe it was just a trick of the light before Blaine says, “Umm she’s good? Why wouldn’t she be?”

Kurt shrugs and suddenly feels like he’s asked the wrong question, “I just remember you mentioning you had a sister and I assume she started at a new school too?” He shrugs again and can feel himself blushing in embarrassment, “I was just, you know, making conversation.”

Blaine sighs and fidgets with his pen, “Sorry. I answered poorly. She’s good. Thank you for asking. She had a bit of a hard time the first few days, but she’s settling in fine.”

Kurt nods, “How old is she?” He asks.

“Nine.” Blaine answers and Kurt nods again.

The pair once again lapse into silence and Kurt is just thinking about what a bad idea this whole ‘talking to Blaine’ thing was when Blaine turns to him with a smile, “Did you read the news about Vogue?”

Kurt’s caught off guard by the subject change, but Blaine’s giving him an easy smile and Kurt decides to go with it, “The restructuring?” He asks and Blaine nods, “I did! How crazy is that?”

Blaine chuckles, “I think it’s ridiculous. Vogue is the last magazine that needs restructuring.”

“You’re telling me.” Kurt says, “Cosmo needs it more.”

Blaine slaps the table and turns to Kurt, “It totally does!” He shouts in excitement, and then both he and Kurt are laughing.

When their laughter quiets, there is once again silence but this one is much more comfortable than the first two. Kurt looks at Blaine from under his lashes with a small smile to find Blaine doing the same. Kurt decides, in that moment, that Blaine smiling is one of his favourite things and vows to make it happen as often as possible.

“There aren’t a lot of people around here to talk to about the ins and outs of the magazine world.” He says, quietly.

Blaine nods, “Well, now you have me.”

Kurt sucks in a breath and feels his cheeks flush at Blaine’s words. He looks away in an attempt to hide his reaction, but before he does he can see Blaine’s eyes widen marginally before he, too, looks away, “I mean...what I meant was...you have…” Blaine stutters before sighing and leaving his sentences unfinished.

Kurt tries to rid his mind of thoughts of actually  _ having  _ Blaine, as his brain supplies him with many different meanings for that word, before Blaine is speaking again, “What I meant to say was we have a lot in common.”

Kurt nods and swallows thickly, deciding this might be his only chance to just get an outright answer to the question everyone seems sure of but hasn’t asked, “Because we’re both...gay?” He asks.

Blaine chuckles lightly and scratches his forehead before nodding, “Ummm well yes that, I guess, but I more meant our knowledge of magazines.”

Kurt blushes and looks away. He’s embarrassed to have asked, but he’s also infinitely happier to have that out in the open. He coughs to resettle himself before looking back at Blaine as confidently as possible and smiles, “A bunch of us from glee were planning to go bowling this Friday.” He says and if his voice wavers nervously on his words, he hopes Blaine doesn’t notice, “Did you want to come?”

Kurt watches as Blaine swallows, reaches forward to shuffle some of his papers and then coughs and brings a hand to rub nervously at his cheek, “Ummm, I might...have something going on. Can I...get back to you?” He asks.

If Kurt’s being honest, he was expecting an all out refusal. He had psyched himself up to ask, but had been fully expecting Blaine to say no. The fact that it’s a maybe? Kurt feels his chest expand with a hope he hadn’t really given himself the chance to feel.

“Yeah.” He says, breathlessly, with a smile, “Of course. Just let me know.”

\-- -- --

_ What are you thinking?! _ Blaine yells at himself, trying to smile, as he looks at Kurt smiling at him with faint pink spots growing on his cheeks.

Why didn’t he just say ‘no thank you’ when Kurt asked him to go bowling? Why didn’t he say he was busy and couldn’t make it? That’s what he does. That’s what he should do. Distance. He has to maintain distance. It’s the only safe option except…

This is Kurt. And for whatever reason (okay Blaine knows the reason) Kurt is unknowingly tearing down all the barriers Blaine has carefully tried to construct, without even trying. Just by being himself. Blaine doesn’t want to say no to Kurt, hell, it appears he CAN’T say no to Kurt, and that’s bad. That’s very, very bad.

Blaine hopes Kurt can’t see him having a panic attack. Luckily, the other boy has pulled out some work and is now studiously going over some notes in his notebook.

Blaine HAS to tell him he can’t go out. He’ll make an excuse and they’ll just remain school acquaintances, like Blaine hopes to be with anyone he meets in Lima. Then Blaine’s life will go back to being only really complicated as opposed to being extremely, unbearably complicated.

“Hey Kurt?” He says and the other boy raises his head up from his paper and turns to Blaine with a questioning smile. Blaine feels his heart flutter, “Ummm would it be alright if I brought Annie, my sister, to bowling on Friday?”

_ What?! _ He berates himself. That is NOT at all what he meant to say.

Kurt’s eyes and smile widen, and Blaine immediately forgets about his misstep, deciding he needs to be the reason Kurt makes that beautiful expression more often, “Of course!” He says, “I mean, my brother will be there.” He jokes and Blaine laughs, “So...you can come?” Kurt asks.

Blaine swallows and tries to tell himself one more time that he should say no, that he should shut this down before it’s too late, “Yeah. Yeah, I can come.”

His heart has never been that great of a listener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come on Wednesday!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my beta - darrenismydarcy!

The idea to offer to drive Blaine and his sister on Friday night had come to Kurt at the end of glee club on Wednesday. Blaine had been adorable during rehearsal - bouncing around, smiling easily, and cracking jokes with Sam and Mike. Kurt had gotten caught up in the jovial atmosphere and had just decided to go for it on a whim.

“Hey Blaine?” He had asked as the group disbanded. Blaine had turned to him with his eyebrows raised in question and a smile still on his face, “I was wondering if you and your sister wanted a ride to bowling on Friday.”

Blaine had paused in the middle of reaching for his bag and looked at Kurt like he didn’t quite understand the question before shaking his head and smiling again, “Ummm yeah, sure. That would be great.”

Kurt had smiled and nodded his head. He was getting good at this.

He now finds himself standing in front of an apartment building, nervously fixing his outfit for the tenth time in the last five minutes. Blaine lives in a nice neighbourhood but Kurt will admit to being a little surprised when Blaine had told him his address was an apartment. Not that there's anything wrong with apartment living, it’s just Blaine always dresses and comes across...well, like he comes from money.

Kurt immediately chastises himself for his thoughts. How judgemental of him? He shakes his head to clear it of ridiculous thoughts before making his way into the building.

He’s just about to ring the buzzer for Blaine’s apartment when the door opens and an elderly man exits, “Here to visit a friend?” The man asks and Kurt nods, “Well then in ya go. Have fun.” The man gestures Kurt in and Kurt smiles his thanks even though he feels like the man probably shouldn’t have done that. Kurt’s never lived in an apartment but the fact that there is a buzzer system leads him to believe opening the locked door for a stranger probably isn’t the safest.

The lobby of the building is clean and simple. Decorated in blues and greys, it’s nondescript but neat and tidy and Kurt feels comfortable in the space. He takes the elevator to the eighth floor and finds apartment 831 easily. He takes one more deep breath, and fixes his outfit one more time, before knocking on the door. He smiles at the music note hanging below the peephole. Blaine’s entire family must be musical.

The door opens and finds himself looking at no one (but does see what appears to be a tidy living room) before he adjusts his eye level and looks down to find a girl leaning against the door jamb. The girl is obviously Blaine’s sister. Her hair colour is exactly the same as Blaine’s, except her’s is straight while Blaine has mentioned on more than one occasion that, while his hair appears straight, it’s gelled into submission and is actually extremely curly (Kurt had added that as item number fifteen to his ever-growing ‘Blaine’ list).

Kurt would have to look more closely to find more specific similarities but she just LOOKS like Blaine. Except for her eyes. While Blaine’s are a warm honey-hazel colour (item number one on the ‘Blaine’ list), his sister’s are a cool blue.

It’s those cool blue eyes that are observing him just as he observes her. He almost jumps when he catches the look in her eye and she raises an eyebrow at him before smirking, “You must be Kurt.” She says.

Kurt coughs, “And you must be Annie?” He guesses. Blaine has only mentioned the name of his sister once.

Blaine’s sister rolls her eyes with a sigh and Kurt feels like he’s being sassed...he’s not sure he likes it, “Annie is what my loser brother calls me. My name’s actually Bethany.” She provides, looking behind her when she references Blaine and Kurt realizes it wasn’t him she was sassing but her big brother.

“Oh.” Kurt says for lack of anything better, “Sorry.”

Bethany shrugs, “Not your fault.” She says before turning around, “Blaine! Your boyfriend is here!”

“Annie!” Comes Blaine’s voice in reprimand from somewhere in the apartment, and then he’s coming down the hall. He’s wearing bright red capri pants, a white and blue polo complete with red bowtie, and dark blue boat shoes. Kurt kind of loses his breath though he’s not sure it’s because of the way Blaine looks or Bethany’s comment.

Bethany giggles as Blaine comes up behind her, “I’m just kidding!” She says, “We like to poke fun at each other.” She says to Kurt with a wink and Kurt chuckles as his heart rate settles.

“Yeah and sometimes we actually poke.” Blaine says, reaching his arms out to poke his sister’s sides. She squeals and begins to swat him as the pair laugh. The interaction makes Kurt slightly jealous, having never grown up with a sibling. He’s got Finn now but he has a feeling their relationship would have been different if they had grown up together.

Blaine and Bethany stop wrestling and Blaine turns to Kurt, “Sorry about that. Hi!” He says with a smile.

“Hi.” Kurt smiles back.

“Hi?” Bethany says and it’s then that Kurt realizes he and Blaine have been staring at each other for an indeterminate amount of time. He turns to find Bethany smirking at them and he instantly feels himself blush.

Blaine sighs, “Annie, go get your shoes, please.” He says and Bethany smirks at him before doing as she was asked. Blaine turns to Kurt once she’s gone, “Sorry about her.” He says with an eye roll.

Kurt chuckles, “I think she’s cute.” He says.

Blaine smiles, “Yeah. She is.” He says, fondly, with the love an older brother has for his younger sister in his voice.

“Are your parents home?” Kurt asks.

Blaine waves his hand, “Nah. They’re at an event tonight. That’s why I have Bethany.” He says. Kurt ‘ah’s and is about to ask what the event is when Blaine turns sharply to look back into the apartment, “Annie, let’s go!” He calls.

“Coming!” Bethany shouts before she’s there, pulling on a blue hoodie over her t-shirt.

“Ready to go?” Blaine asks with a smile at Kurt.

Kurt nods, “Ready.”

\-- -- --

The trio is greeted warmly when they get to the bowling alley. They’re the last ones to arrive and the group has already split into teams. Kurt and Blaine end up on different teams with Bethany joining Blaine. Other members of Blaine’s team include Tina, Mercedes, Sam and Finn while Kurt’s team consists of Rachel, Mike, Brittany, Santana, and Artie.

Bethany immediately fits in, having the same easy going temperament as her brother, but she also has no problem trash talking or sassing Santana as good as she gets despite her age. Kurt can tell the group is impressed with her and if he’s not mistaken, as the night goes on, he sees the beginnings of a crush on Finn developing. He knows Rachel sees it too if the sulking she begins to do is anything to go by. Kurt finds it hilarious and does nothing to stop either Bethany from sitting close to Finn, or Rachel from huffing. He should probably tell Rachel to get over herself and realize she’s upset at a nine-year-old but for now it’s providing entertainment.

Blaine’s team ends up winning the first game and the group decides to get snacks before game two. Blaine sits next to Kurt with his nachos and offers some to Kurt, “Thanks.” Kurt smiles, taking a nacho and chewing. Artificial cheese has never been his favourite, but the idea of Blaine sharing his food makes him tingle so he doesn’t want to refuse.

“Sorry for beating you.” Blaine says with a frown and exaggerated puppy dog eyes.

Kurt laughs, “No, you’re not.” He says which causes Blaine to shrug with a smile, “But we’ll get you next time.” He says, and his heart skips a beat when Blaine winks.

“You’re on.” He says, offering the paper container of nachos. Kurt takes another one with a nod of thanks.

“Hey Blainers!” Bethany says, jumping onto the chairs behind the ones Kurt and Blaine are sitting in, and sitting on her knees to lean over the back. Kurt and Blaine turn, “Can I have money for the arcade?” She asks.

Blaine grimaces, “Not tonight, Annie.” He says and Bethany sighs.

“Okay.” She says with downcast eyes before sliding off the chairs and walking away.

Blaine sighs as he watches her go, “I better go talk to her.” He says and Kurt nods as Blaine gets up to follow his sister down the aisle of worn red carpet.

“So how’d you do it?” Tina asks, taking the seat Blaine had just vacated.

Kurt pulls back in surprise, as he had been watching Blaine retreat and had not noticed Tina’s arrival, “How’d I do what?” He asks.

“How’d you get Blaine to finally come out?” She asks.

Kurt shrugs, “I just...asked him.” He says.

“I know how he did it.” Santana says as she sits down behind the computer, resting her knee against the table and bringing her soda straw to her lips, “He showed Blaine his ass in those ridiculous tight pants.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “I did not.” He says.

Santana shrugs, “If at any point you’ve walked away from him? He’s checked out your ass. That is a fact. He’s a gay guy and you’ve got a great ass. It’s not rocket science. Of course he’d say yes to going out with you.”

Kurt’s not sure where to start with Santana’s statement so he just settles on, “We’re just friends.”

Santana smirks, “For now.” She says with a wink as the rest of the group starts to congregate for the next game.

Kurt hopes the blush on his cheeks isn’t too obvious.

\-- -- --

Kurt pulls to a stop in front of Blaine’s apartment building later that night and both he and Blaine turn around to find Bethany asleep in the backseat. Blaine smiles, “She had a good time.” He whispers.

Kurt smiles at her and nods, “It would appear so.” He whispers before turning to look at Blaine. It’s strangely intimate in the car with only the light from the streetlamp outside and the need to whisper because of Bethany sleeping. Blaine looks soft and handsome, “And you?” He asks.

Blaine turns to look at Kurt, and Kurt is once again rendered breathless by Blaine’s eyes. In the soft light they look like warm pools of milk chocolate and yet they seem to sparkle like Blaine’s eyes always seem to be able to do, “I had a great time.” He says.

Kurt swallows as the car goes silent and he suddenly feels a pull in his chest to get closer to Blaine. They’re staring at each other and Kurt can’t help his gaze as it drops to Blaine’s lips before pulling back up. Blaine’s eyes have taken on a dreamy quality and Kurt becomes aware of the two of them getting closer and closer.

Could this be it? Could he be about to have his first kiss? God, he hopes so. He’s equal parts terrified and exhilarated by the idea and he’s just thinking he should probably close his eyes (should he do that before the kiss or during?) when Blaine’s eyes widen and he’s pulling away sharply.

“Bethany and I should, ummm...get inside.” He says.

Kurt suddenly feels cold and his mouth drops open slightly as he stares dumbly at Blaine who scrambles to get out of the car without waiting for Kurt’s response. He opens the back door and rouses Bethany with a shake and a quiet call of her name. The sleepy nine-year-old rubs her eyes as she sits up.

“We’re home?” She asks.

“Yeah.” Blaine says, “Let’s get inside.” He says.

Bethany nods and goes to slide out of the car before stopping and turning to Kurt, “Thanks for the ride, Kurt.” She says.

“You’re welcome, Bethany. It was great to meet you.” He responds even though he still feels off balance from the previous few minutes.

Bethany smiles as she slips out from under Blaine’s arm and gets out of the car, walking toward the door to the building with a stretch. Blaine still has his head leaning into the backseat and he doesn’t quite meet Kurt’s eyes as he says, “Thank again for the ride. I’ll...see you at school.” And then he’s gone, catching up to Bethany as the pair enter the building.

Kurt’s head is spinning. What the hell just happened? He can’t help but feel rejection settle into his chest and he actually presses a hand against it to try and relieve the pressure. Maybe he’d read everything wrong? He shakes his head. That can’t be it. He may be new to this, but all of the signs were leading to that one thing.

So what happened?

He looks up at the building for a second, hoping it might give him some answers, but when none are forthcoming, he puts the car into gear and drives away with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion of the kiss that wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?! A second chapter in a day for the second time?! What is this madness!? 
> 
> ...I'm even less patient then some of you lol I'm trying to stay to my schedule and not just post it all at once (mostly because it's not all done being beta-ed which is probably a good thing) because I want to keep suspense but...it's hard!
> 
> But anyway, enjoy!!

By Monday morning, Kurt still hasn’t decided whether or not he’s going to bring up the kiss that wasn’t in the car on Friday night. He had spent the entire weekend debating and speculating until he’d literally yelled into his pillow and then went to Finn to ask him to play video games. Anything to keep his mind occupied. Finn had looked at him like he was crazy, but Finn never says no to video games.

Now it’s Monday and Kurt is no closer to figuring out what the hell happened. He thinks he’ll wait and see how Blaine is - if Blaine brings it up or if Blaine seems weird, then Kurt will talk to him about it.

Yes. That’s what he’ll do.

He’s a coward, but he’s okay with that.

Rachel pulls him into a conversation as soon as he’s in homeroom though and he notices out of the corner of his eye that Blaine isn’t at school yet. He sighs to himself, but focuses on Rachel.

“So I was thinking we should start planning our NYADA auditions.” Rachel says, with excited jazz hands.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “Rachel, it’s not even October.”

Rachel points her finger, “Which means we are at least a month behind on our planning. I was going to go to Between The Sheets after school and I recommend you come with me.”

Kurt shrugs, “Sure. I never say no to that place.” He’s all about being prepared for their college application process, but he also realizes that the middle of September is slightly early.

Rachel nods, satisfied, just as Blaine makes his way through the door. He looks slightly disheveled, more so than Kurt’s seen him over the last two weeks, to the point where he’s in the process of doing up his bow tie as he enters the class. Kurt watches as he shuffles to a stool and drops his bag (which had been hanging awkwardly off his shoulder) and finishes with his bow tie as he tries to smooth his hair down. His hair is the most disheveled thing about him. His usually immaculately gelled hair appears almost free of product, to the point where his natural curls are evident.

“Looks like someone’s alarm didn’t go off.” Rachel says from beside him and Kurt realizes he’s not the only one to notice Blaine’s haphazard arrival.

“Yeah I guess. I’m just going to go say good morning.” He says and Rachel shrugs, turning to pull Finn into conversation as Kurt gets up and heads over to Blaine’s desk, “Hey.” He says when he’s standing in front of it.

Blaine looks up sharply with a surprised look on his face. His hand fidgets, almost nervously, at his hair before he smiles at Kurt, “Hey. Hi.” He says, also sounding nervous, “My...alarm didn’t go off this morning.” He says, pointing to his head.

Kurt nods, “That happens to me sometimes.”

Blaine nods, “Yeah, but I’m sure you still come to school looking amazing.”

He seems to realize what he’s said immediately after saying it. His eyes widen and his cheeks blush at the same time Kurt’s do, and Kurt looks away, biting his lip and unsure what to say next. “Ummm...I mean...you always look good.”

Blaine grimaces as if realizing he’s dug himself a deeper hole. Because while Kurt enjoys the compliment, he’s now even more confused about what happened on Friday and he scowls at the table even though he continues to blush.

“Can we start this conversation over?” Blaine asks.

Kurt bites his lip again and suddenly doesn’t want to stick to his original plan of waiting for Blaine to bring it up. 

“What...happened on Friday?” He asks the table, not quite able to meet Blaine’s eye.

He hears Blaine sigh and that brings his eyes up to find the other boy shaking his head and pressing the palm of his hand to his mouth. He just looks for a moment and waits for Blaine to respond, figuring he’s asked his question, there isn’t much more to say on his end right now.

“I’m sorry about that.” Blaine says, finally, and Kurt reads sincerity in his gaze and tone, “I...really did want to...I mean...it wasn’t you...I....” He breaks off and grimaces again, “Can we talk about this at lunch?” He asks with a pleading look, “In a little more...private of a spot.” He looks around the room as if reminding Kurt of where they are and who is around them.

Kurt looks around in surprise because he actually did forget where he was. He takes a moment to glare at the football player currently watching them before turning back to Blaine with a sigh, “Yeah. Yes, of course.” He says.

Does he want answers now? Of course he does. He’s spent all weekend agonizing and questioning, but he also wants to avoid being the newest piece of gossip in the rumour mill. And he desperately wants to avoid any unwanted attention from some of the members of their homeroom (okay the attention of the football players is NEVER wanted). 

Blaine smiles gratefully at him and Kurt nods into the slightly awkward silence that ensues, “I’m just going to…” He trails off as he gestures to his original spot next to Rachel.

Blaine nods and Kurt nods again before slipping back onto his stool, trying his best not to appear too obvious as he eyes Blaine, who continues to try and make himself more presentable (though Kurt has to admit, he likes the more natural curly look…)

\-- -- --

Blaine can’t focus all morning. His brain feels too full of other things to retain anything his teachers are saying. Luckily he has no tests or assignments and can stare off into space while they drone on.

He tries to think back to what his life had been like before coming to McKinley. Before meeting Kurt. His brain had been less full and things had seemed bearable.

Now, he feels like he can’t breathe properly and there’s a pressure in his head that never really goes away except...when he’s with Kurt. At least for a while. But then Kurt is the reason the pressure is so intense.

Blaine almost groans, catching himself just in time when he realizes he’s still in English class. He has no idea what to do. It’s partly the reason why he deferred Kurt’s attempt to talk in homeroom. He has no idea how to answer him.

His cell phone buzzes in his pocket and he brings it out quickly and covertly, checking the text before his teacher notices.

Annie:  
Buy oreos

Blaine sighs and shoves his phone back in his pocket. Oreos. Right. Who has time to figure out a love life when there are Oreos to be bought?

\-- -- --

“Thanks for meeting me.” Blaine says as Kurt meets him in the empty courtyard at lunchtime. It’s unseasonably chilly for September and the rest of the student body has decided to stay indoors.

Kurt nods and slides onto the bench across from Blaine, placing his bag beside him. Blaine’s got a sandwich in front of him. It’s unwrapped but uneaten, and while Kurt grabs his water (his nerves keeping him from being overly hungry), Blaine makes no move to take a bite.

They’re silent for a few moments and Kurt is wondering if he should speak first. He has no idea what he’s doing (someone should really write a manual) and, from the conflicted look on Blaine’s face, the other boy has no idea what he’s doing either. In the end though, Kurt figures he’ll wait for Blaine to talk. Kurt was the one to ask the question originally after all.

“I really wanted to kiss you on Friday.” Blaine suddenly blurts and Kurt’s eyes widen in surprise as his cheeks go crimson. He looks away to look down at the table, fidgeting with his water, “I just...can’t right now.” Blaine continues.

Kurt once again feels rejection and decides this isn’t a feeling he likes in the slightest. The fact that he’s felt it twice in four days now, is too many.

“My life isn’t...I can’t...I wouldn’t be able to…” Blaine lets out a rough breath and if Kurt weren’t slowly burning with embarrassment, he might feel sorry for how conflicted Blaine sounds, “Can we just be...friends, for now?” Blaine asks, finally, in a whisper.

Kurt’s nodding too fast, his eyes having fallen back to the table. He just wants out of this conversation. 

“Hey.” Blaine says and Kurt jerks his head up when Blaine’s hand is suddenly covering his where he’s lain it on the table top. He looks up to find Blaine giving him a small smile, “I would, if I could.” He says and Kurt feels his breath rush out of him.

“Okay.” He says, breathlessly.

“So...friends?” Blaine asks with a quirked eyebrow, still with his hand over Kurt’s.

Kurt nods this time but it’s slower, “Friends.” He echoes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just breaking all the rules now lol The real reason I posted a chapter today is because the next chapter? On Sunday? Things start to go 'boom' so I wanted to get there ;) 
> 
> As always, thanks to my beta - darrenismydarcy!

Kurt’s fine with being just friends. He is. Really. Would he rather be holding hands with Blaine and maybe kissing? Of course. Would he like to curl up with him and watch musicals and go walking hand in hand down the hallway? In a perfect world, sure. But he’s totally fine with friendship if that’s what Blaine is offering.

It’s just...it doesn’t FEEL like friendship.

As the weeks progress, Blaine’s actions toward him are not what Kurt could call strictly ‘friendly’. He’s begun to sit next to Kurt during glee practice and will more often than not slide his chair right next to Kurt so that they are sitting thigh to thigh. He casually touches Kurt all the time; on the shoulder, on the hand, and a few times even on his lower back. He keeps making flirty comments and Kurt has lost count of the amount of winks that have been thrown his way.

He tries to play it off as nothing. That Blaine is just a naturally flirtatious person and that his actions toward Kurt are no different than his actions toward anyone else.

Except they ARE different.

He’s purposely started watching the way Blaine is with the other people in glee, and while Blaine is friendly, and sweet, and charming, he isn’t what Kurt would consider flirty with any of them.

He keeps what Kurt is coming to see as a professional distance from them all. He interacts with them during glee, and in the hallway, and during classes (if the stories from the other glee members are anything to go by) but he has yet to accept a single invitation to hang out after school beyond Kurt’s bowling invitation. The girls keep trying to get Kurt to ask him to hang out again but Kurt is still a little gun shy, and he’s becoming more confused by the day.

“So I was thinking,” Mercedes says one afternoon near the end of October while they wait for glee practice to start, “that we are long overdue for a girls’ sleepover.”

Rachel turns and nods enthusiastically from the front row, “Great idea!” She says.

“Yeah I’m in.” Tina says, without looking up from her phone.

Mercedes turns to Kurt, “You in, boo?” she asks.

Kurt shrugs, “Of course.” He says, “Just not at my house because then Rachel will spend the whole night with Finn and not us.”

“I will not!” Rachel scoffs, but Tina, Mercedes, and even Finn, throw Rachel dubious looks. She huffs and turns her nose up, “Fine. We can do it at my place. My dads have been asking why you ladies, and Kurt,” She says with a gesture toward Kurt and he appreciates the separation that she may not have afforded him, or even thought to make, a few years ago, “haven’t been over lately.”

“Excellent.” Mercedes says, “What about you, Blaine?”

Blaine has been sitting silently next to Kurt for a few minutes, typing away on his phone even as the heat of his thigh seeps through his chinos and through Kurt’s jeans onto his skin. He looks up with a questioning look and smiles at Mercedes, “What about me, what?” He asks.

Kurt’s heart pounds as he looks between Mercedes and Blaine. He’s not sure why he didn’t think of the possibility of Mercedes inviting Blaine but he’s caught off guard by it and he both hopes Blaine says yes, and no, in equal measure.

“Ladies, and Kurt, sleepover at Rachel’s. We usually do them every month or so. Typical sleepover stuff; painting nails, eating snacks while watching movies, discussing boys. You interested?” Mercedes asks.

Blaine smiles and Kurt has gotten to know Blaine well enough by now to know he’s going to decline, “I’m sorry. I wish I could but I can’t.”

He doesn’t give an excuse or even ask for a specific date that wasn’t provided to him (a blanket refusal?) but just smiles at each of them in turn before going back to his phone where his smile dissolves into a frown.

Of course it was a refusal. It’s always a refusal. Kurt watches Blaine for a moment and tries to figure him out. What keeps Blaine from hanging out with them after school? Does he secretly not like any of them? Is he polite at school because he has to be, but would rather not spend time with them? Or is there something else going on?

Kurt is prevented from contemplating any further by Mr. Schue entering the room with a jubilant cry of ‘Mashups!’ Kurt quickly looks away as Blaine looks up from his phone but keeps looking out of the corner of his eye as the other boy pockets his phone and smiles brightly at their teacher.

“All right everybody, break off into pairs and take some time to rehearse a mashup of your choice as a warm up!” Mr. Shue says, and even before he’s done talking Blaine is turning toward him.

“Be my partner?” He asks with bright eyes.

Kurt smiles, “Yeah.” He says and Blaine’s eyes brighten further at the acceptance.

“Come on, I wanna try something on the piano!” Blaine says, and then he reaches for Kurt’s hand to pull him down the risers.

Kurt looks down at their joined hands and then around at the other members of the club. No one else is touching, not even Finn and Rachel (who never stop touching) who are still in their original seats and Finn looks like he’s getting told what to do.

As they get to the piano, Kurt feels Blaine squeeze his hand gently before letting go and sitting down on the piano bench, “I was thinking we could do something a little...romantic.” Blaine says and there’s another goddamn wink.

Kurt’s head is seriously starting to hurt and he’s getting close to just asking Blaine what the hell is going on.

Except...then he’s afraid it’ll stop, and he really doesn’t want it to stop.

\-- -- --

Blaine:

I’ve decided I’m totally a Patrick.

Kurt:

Dated a lot of women in your past then? :P 

Blaine:

I’m a man with a lot of secrets ;) No but seriously, beyond the horrible wardrobe, I think he and I are a lot alike.

Kurt:

Well I definitely wouldn’t mind you owning a store where I could get skin care products at wholesale  prices.

Blaine:

:) And you are so obviously David. You know, after he stops being an entitled a-hole.

Kurt is simultaneously assaulted with multiple thoughts and feelings as he reads Blaine’s text during French class. First, that Blaine is adorably unable to swear even in text form. Second, that Blaine just insinuated that he and Kurt are the equivalent to TV boyfriends (fiancés - Kurt’s brain automatically corrects) and that makes Kurt a little breathless. Third, that texting Blaine has become his favourite part of his day (outside of actually talking to Blaine but texting allows Kurt to keep talking to Blaine after school). And last, that Kurt is still incredibly confused about what the hell is happening between them.

The pair have kept up a near constant text conversation since exchanging numbers weeks ago (though at school Blaine will only text during his free period or lunch - which Kurt finds both adorable and frustrating). While Kurt loves the back and forth, and feels like he’s being flirted with even through a phone, he’s still under the impression that he and Blaine are just friends.

“Mr. Hummel, that wouldn’t be your phone out, would it?” Madame Munrow says from the front of the room and Kurt looks up to find his teacher looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. He knows she knows he’s on his phone, but he also knows that Madame Munrow loves him and won’t make a big deal out of it.

“Not at all, Madame.” He says, swiftly pocketing his phone with a smile.

His teacher rolls her eyes with a smile and a shake of her head before turning back to the board and Kurt goes back to listening and taking notes, even as his phone buzzes in his pocket again.

\-- -- --

“Who are you texting?” Blaine quickly shields his phone as Bethany leans over the back of the couch later that night.

“No one. Just a friend.” He says, clicking his phone to turn it off.

“Kurt?” She asks with an eyebrow wiggle.

Blaine rolls his eyes affectionately, “So what if it was?” He asks.

Bethany’s expression turns serious as she leans an elbow on the back of the couch, rests her chin on her palm and sighs, “You like him, don’t you?” She asks.

Blaine shrugs, “It’s...nothing. We’re just friends.” He says, defensively.

Bethany’s lip quirks up as she sighs again and pushes off the couch, “Keep telling yourself that, big guy. Maybe if you say it enough, you’ll convince yourself.”

Blaine narrows his eyes at her, “When did you become thirty years old, and a therapist?” He asks and Bethany giggles before looking at Blaine with a soft smile.

“I want you to be happy, Blainers. That’s all.” She says with a shrug before wandering off to her room.

Blaine sighs and leans his head back on the couch as he watches her go. Happy. What is Bethany talking about? He IS happy. What would make her think he wasn’t?

What does she know anyway? She’s nine. Her idea of happiness is getting the puppy she’s been begging for for months.

He sighs again. Who is he kidding? She’s more astute than he is, than most of the people - child or adult - in his life.

His phone buzzes in his hand and he looks down to find a new text from Kurt.

Kurt:

Which one for tomorrow?

The text is accompanied by two pictures of Kurt, both with him smiling adorably at the camera with his hair lightly falling over his forehead, but wearing a different ascot in each.

Blaine smiles softly at the smiling face and can’t deny that texting Kurt is without a doubt one of his favourite parts of the day (beyond seeing Kurt in person).

He’s so screwed.

Blaine:

Well you look amazing in either but I’d go with the blue. It brings out your eyes.

_ What are you doing?!  _ He yells at himself after hitting send.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to darrenismydarcy for betaing!

It brings out your eyes.

Kurt has been re-reading the text since he received it last night. They texted a little after that but then Blaine had gone to bed and Kurt had been left obsessing over the words.

Friends don’t tell each other that neckwear brings out their eyes. It just doesn’t happen (unless for some reason Kurt has previously befriended the small portion of the population that doesn’t do that and he’s been friendship-ing wrong all his life).

Kurt decided somewhere around two in the morning that he’s going to confront Blaine. It may have been the insomnia talking, but he had crafted a plan to ask Blaine to speak with him privately and then flat out ask him what the hell is going on.

As he makes his way up the stairs into the school, he’s slightly less confident about his plan. What if Blaine rejects him...again? What if Kurt’s been making this all up in his head and Blaine really and truly only sees him as a friend? What if Blaine laughs at him and then tells all their other friends, or worse the whole school, about what an idiot Kurt is?

Okay, well he knows the last one is very unlikely to happen, but his brain isn’t helping him at the moment. He knows he needs to do this so he’s just going to do it. Best case scenario? He ends up with a boyfriend at the end of all this. Worse case scenario? He becomes the laughing stalk of the whole school.

He sighs to himself as he enters homeroom - it’s not like he isn’t already more or less the laughing stalk of the whole school, he doesn’t have much to lose.

He quickly scans the classroom as he enters but doesn’t find Blaine’s face among the student body. He checks his watch and realizes it’s still early so he just takes a spot, pulls out a book and waits.

And waits.

And waits.

The bell comes and goes. Attendance comes and goes. And eventually the entire homeroom period comes and goes and there is still no sign of Blaine.

_ Oh hell no.  _ Kurt’s still tired brain supplies.  _ He’s not allowed to be away on the day I planned to confront him. _

He pulls his phone out as the class leaves to go to first period and sends Blaine a quick ‘Where are you?” text.

Blaine’s response is almost immediate.

Blaine:

Hey, not feeling great. Woke up with a nasty cold. :(

Kurt’s indignation melts slightly into concern. He pictures Blaine curled up on the couch cuddled in blankets, in his pajamas, his hair falling over his forehead in fluffy natural curls, nose red, and tissues surrounding him as he pouts adorably while watching the  _ Price is Right _ .

Kurt’s heart lurches at the image, and while he’s still thrumming with anxious energy around confronting the other boy, is he now crafting a plan to help Blaine feel better.

He spends his morning classes deciding what constitutes a ‘get well soon’ basket between friends, and has a pretty good list by lunch. He begs off going to the cafeteria with the group and signs out of school for the lunch hour.

He hops into his car and quickly makes his way to the grocery store, collecting the things on his list and even finding an adorable basket in the home section to put it all in.

Satisfied with his offering, he makes his way to Blaine’s apartment with a half hour to spare before having to get back to school. He might be able to push it another half hour if need be. Rachel’s in his next period class and he knows a simple text will have her covering for him, even if she’ll demand to know the whole story of why.

As he approaches the front door the same elderly man, from the only other time Kurt was here, is once again leaving at the same time. The man seems to recognize Kurt and smiles as he holds the door open for Kurt to slip in, “That’s quite the basket.” The man comments.

“Yeah. Well.” Kurt says with a shrug and the man just smiles again before heading on his way.

Kurt takes a deep breath in the elevator up to Blaine’s floor and as he approaches the door with the music note, he can’t help but feel like this was a bad idea. He should have asked Blaine if this was all right. What if one or both of Blaine’s parents are home taking care of him? What if Blaine gets embarrassed to have Kurt see him sick?

Well it’s pretty much too late now and Kurt knows he’ll lose his nerve to talk to Blaine about the state of their relationship if he turns away now. He knocks and waits semi-patiently for someone, hopefully Blaine, to answer.

He hears movement from inside the apartment before the door opens and it is in fact Blaine who answers. Blaine, who looks perfectly healthy and whose expression changes from questioning to terrified at the sight of Kurt.

“Kurt?” He squeaks, hand still on the door knob.

Kurt doesn’t know what to say. It’s obvious Blaine lied about being sick but...why? Was he afraid Kurt would go to the principal and rat Blaine out for playing hooky? That just seems absurd.

“Kurt?” Comes a voice from the living room and Kurt looks past Blaine to find Bethany sitting on the couch, the vision of her matching the one Kurt had of Blaine for most of the morning. Her flannel pyjama bottoms are sticking out from underneath a layer of blankets and her dark hair is haphazardly splayed against the back of the couch. Her nose is bright red and her eyes are fever bright as she clutches a handful of tissues.

Blaine, who had also turned at Bethany’s voice, looks back at Kurt with a grimace but doesn’t say anything.

“What…” Kurt starts but then stops, shakes his head, and tries again, “I...brought you some things to help make you feel better.” He says.

Blaine grimaces again, “Thanks.” He says, lamely, and then they are silent again.

“Well I should go.” Kurt says, shoving the basket into Blaine’s arms before turning around to leave. He no longer feels like confronting Blaine. He just wants to not be around him. Why would Blaine lie? It just doesn’t make any sense. Nothing about Blaine has made sense and Kurt has a moment of wondering why he’s even bothering.

“Kurt. Wait.” Blaine calls with a pleading tone and Kurt turns to find the other boy standing in the doorway, holding the basket to his chest looking  close to tears. His eyes are wide and earnest and Kurt suddenly realizes why he bothers, “Please. Come in. Let me...explain.” Blaine says.

Kurt knows he should turn around and leave. He has every right to just walk away. He owes Blaine nothing. He’s known him for two months and he has reason to believe Blaine has done nothing but lie to him and lead him on the whole time. But, those eyes. Those eyes that were the first thing about Blaine that Kurt noticed. That drew him in and haven’t let him go. It’s those eyes that have him nodding and following the other boy into the neat apartment.

Blaine closes the door behind him and puts the basket Kurt had brought on the coffee table, “Annie, do you think you could head to your room and let me and Kurt talk?” He asks.

Bethany looks between Kurt and Blaine for a moment before nodding, “Sure but...can I have some of the stuff in there?” She points to the basket.

Kurt nods, “Oh, ummm, sure.” He says, gesturing to the basket.

Bethany uncurls herself from the couch and grabs the package of Sour Patch Kids from the basket before shuffling off down the hallway. Kurt and Blaine watch her go and then stand in silence.

“Ummmm, please. Sit.” Blaine says, sitting down on the couch in the spot Bethany just vacated and gesturing for Kurt to take a seat.

Kurt brings one hand up to rub against his other arm and looks around the room, not willing to make eye contact, “I think I’ll stand.” He whispers and can see Blaine nod out of the corner of his eye. As his eyes roam the room he notices pictures on the wall; a few of Blaine on his own, a few of Bethany on her own, and a few of the pair of them together. He also sees a picture of Blaine with a group of prep school boys complete with uniforms, smiling outside what is probably a school but looks more like a mansion. There doesn’t seem to be any pictures of Blaine’s parents - which Kurt has a moment to think of as odd before Blaine is speaking.

“So...Bethany’s the one who’s sick.” Blaine says and Kurt rolls his eyes in a ‘duh’ expression, finally making eye contact.

“Why would you lie?” He asks, softly.

Blaine presses his lips together and looks away briefly, “My life is...complicated, Kurt.” He says.

Kurt rolls his eyes again. He’s angry and isn’t in the mood to be sympathetic, “And you don’t think mine is? Or everyone’s is? A complicated life isn’t an excuse to lie to someone you…” He stutters out right before he says ‘like’. The unbidden comment almost out of his mouth before he has a chance to stop it, “...someone you are friends with.” He finishes instead.

Blaine nods, “I know. I know it’s not. And trust me, I wouldn’t have if I didn’t need to.” He’s whispering and has stopped looking at Kurt all together.

Without Blaine’s eyes to remind Kurt of his feelings, Kurt feels his anger surge, “There is never a NEED to lie, Blaine.” He says, trying not to yell as he remembers Bethany down the hall, “You can decide to be a decent human being, or you can decide not to. End of story. And what’s the big deal anyway? So you’re taking care of your sister who’s sick? Why is that something to lie about?” He’s started pacing, picking up steam as he rants. Blaine, for his part, is sitting meekly on the couch with his head down, picking at the blanket Bethany left behind, “Or are you just so used to it after lying to me for weeks?” Blaine’s head snaps up at that and the look of alarm is back on his features, but Kurt is past caring. This has all been building, somewhat unbeknownst to Kurt, for the past few weeks and he has to get it off his chest, “You say we’re just friends, that you can’t be anything more, but then you flirt with me and lead me on? Make up your damn mind. I’m getting whiplash from these conflicting signals.

“Maybe you don’t want to even be friends? God knows you have made it abundantly clear you don’t want to actually hang out. With any of us! I don’t even know why anyone even bothers to ask you anymore. Oh right, because they’re nice people who want to include you.

“And where the HELL are your parents? They made their son take off school to take care of their daughter? Who does…”

“My parents are gone!” Blaine screams, suddenly, before putting a hand up to his mouth - his eyes widening as the room falls silent.

Kurt stares at the other boy with a look of confusion, breathing heavily from his outburst and the emotions he’s feeling, as a door down the hall opens and Bethany makes her way into the living. Kurt turns to find her looking at Blaine with wide eyes before he turns back to Blaine.

“...What?” He whispers.

Blaine shakes his head, looking back and forth between Kurt and Bethany still with a hand over his mouth. Bethany moves to sit beside her brother and puts an arm around him, leaning her head onto his shoulder, “Oh God, Annie, I’m so sorry.” He whispers, brokenly.

Bethany doesn’t answer, just buries herself deeper into Blaine’s side, as Blaine runs a hand over his face. Kurt looks at the pair and tries to figure out what just happened. What did Blaine mean by his parents were gone? And why is he apologizing to Bethany? Why are they both acting like his exclamation has ended the world?

“What’s going on?” Kurt asks and Blaine looks up sharply.

“Kurt, you can’t tell anyone.” He pleads.

“Can’t tell anyone what? That your parents are gone? What does that even mean?” Kurt asks.

Blaine swallows thickly and looks down at Bethany before looking back at Kurt, “Our parents left two years ago and we...haven’t seen or heard from them since.” He whispers. Kurt’s eyes widen, “But you can’t tell anyone!” Blaine exclaims, urgently, again, “If you do then they’ll take Bethany away. I’m still a minor, I can’t be her guardian. They’ll put her in the system and...and…” Blaine’s eyes tear up as he pulls a crying Bethany closer to his chest.

Kurt stares at the pair, aghast. How did his morning go from confronting his friend about flirtatious behaviour, to this?

“I...think I need to go.” Kurt says, finally. He’s not sure what he’s feeling or thinking, but he knows staying doesn’t feel right.

He turns to leave but Blaine’s voice stops him at the door, “Please, Kurt. Don’t tell anyone.”

Kurt turns back to him briefly and watches as Bethany looks up at him with tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks, her nose still red from her sickness, “I won’t.” He says, simply, before opening and closing the door behind himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Victoria Day to all my Canadian readers, Happy Arbour Day (I think?) to all my American readers and Happy Monday to everyone else! Another chapter! A small-ish chapter but I actually really love this one. See you next time (let's be honest, I'm done keeping to my original schedule lol) Thanks to my beta darrenismydarcy!

Kurt walks into his house in a daze. After being at Blaine’s, going back to school seemed wholly inappropriate, so he’d spent the afternoon wandering the mall. Not really looking at anything, but just giving his feet something to do.

He walks into the living room to find his dad sitting on the couch, “Wanna tell me why the school called to tell me you weren’t there this afternoon?” He asks.

Kurt sighs as he sits down on the couch opposite his dad. He lays his head back and looks at the ceiling, “Not really.”

“So it wasn’t a mistake? My boy, who has never skipped a day in his life, suddenly decides to take an afternoon off? And isn’t going to explain why?” Burt asks.

Kurt shrugs. He doesn’t want to lie to his dad but he also doesn’t know what to say to explain, “Were you with that Blaine kid?” Burt asks.

Kurt looks over at his dad, sharply, and Burt seems to bolster himself, “Look, I get it. Hormones are a big thing at your age. But you can’t…”

“Oh my God, Dad, please, stop.” Kurt moans, covering his face, “I...wasn’t with Blaine.” He says, through his hands, and figures he’s not lying. He hadn’t been with Blaine all afternoon and definitely not in the way his dad is implying.

Burt coughs and nods, seeming to relax after determining his son wasn’t off having an illicit afternoon rendezvous, “Right. Okay. But you won’t tell me where you were?”

Kurt shrugs again, “The mall.” He says. He can tell his dad isn’t happy with the information, but before he can say anything, Kurt beats him to it, “I promise it won’t ever happen again, Dad.” He says.

Burt pouts thoughtfully at his son before nodding, “Considering this is the first time, I will take you at your word. But if this becomes a common thing...” He trails off.

“It won’t.” Kurt assures.

Burt nods again, “All right. Go, do homework or something.” He says, signalling that Kurt is allowed to leave.

Kurt gets up with another sigh, leaving the room and heading to his bedroom. He closes the door behind him and falls onto his bed face down, yelling into his pillow to hopefully relieve the tightness in his chest. It does very little to soothe him, though, and he wiggles around to lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling in the silent room.

What is he going to do?

The responsible thing would be to tell someone about Blaine and Bethany. Blaine is a seventeen-year-old. There is no way he should be in charge of taking care of a nine-year-old, full time, in place of her parents. It’s ultimately unsafe and not to mention completely unfair to both Blaine and Bethany. And did Blaine say they’ve been gone for two years? Since Blaine was fifteen and Bethany only seven?!

No. Kurt has a responsibility to tell an adult about this. He doesn’t care how grown up he feels at seventeen or how capable Blaine thinks he may be, they aren’t adults yet and none of this is right.

Except...Blaine is right. If Kurt tells someone then Bethany would for sure be taken into foster care. Blaine would too, at least until he turns eighteen, and there is a very good chance they wouldn’t get placed together. They’d end up in group homes or foster homes and who knows what would happen to them then. Not to mention the fact that Kurt has said he wouldn’t tell anyone. Kurt Hummel may be a lot of things, but a man who goes back on his word, isn’t one of them.

Kurt muses on what would happen if he didn’t tell anyone. Clearly Blaine is a competent caregiver if he’s managed to keep them afloat for the past two years, and they don’t appear to be struggling financially if the apartment and Blaine’s wardrobe are anything to go by. And if Kurt didn’t tell anyone...what would happen with the two of them? Him and Blaine? Would they remain friends? Kurt’s not sure he could abandon Blaine at this point, not now that he knows the truth. But could there still be room for something more between them? Is he selfish for even still thinking that’s a possibility?

He sighs roughly and gets up from the bed, moving to his bag and grabbing his phone. He’ll make himself crazy thinking about all of this. He needs to talk to Blaine.

He taps his phone nervously as he thinks about what to say. When he lands on something, he quickly types it and hits send before he chickens out and then stares at his phone intensely, waiting for Blaine to respond.

Kurt:

I think we need to talk more. Can I come over?

He feels like he can’t breathe properly until Blaine answers back a minute later.

Blaine:

Sure.

That’s it. Just the one word. But it’s enough. He tells his Dad he’s going to Blaine’s (he doesn’t want to lie) and his dad sighs and waves him off. He gets into the car and, the entire drive over, plans what he wants to say.

\-- -- --

“Blaine, what’s going to happen?” Bethany asks after Kurt has left. They’re still curled up on the couch and the room had been silent for the last ten minutes since the sound of the door closing. 

Blaine sighs, “I don’t think he’ll tell anyone, Annie.” He whispers. He’s not sure if he’s saying that more for her benefit or his own. He has to believe that Kurt won’t tell anyone about them. There simply isn’t room in his brain, or heart, to allow any other alternative.

“But what if he does?” Bethany says, sitting up and looking at Blaine with frantic eyes, “You always said no one could know, except Trent, otherwise we’d get separated. You can’t leave me, Blaine! You can’t!” She’s full on crying now and Blaine pulls her to him, quickly.

“Hey, hey. Shh.” He soothes, running a hand repeatedly down her head, “That’s not gonna happen. We’re in this together. For life.” He says, repeating the words he’d said to her one night two year ago when this whole thing had started.

Bethany sniffs and brings a hand up to rub her nose, “Promise?” She asks.

“Promise.” Blaine says and hopes with every fiber of his being that he can keep that promise, “Now why don’t you try and go take a nap. You’re still sick, remember?”

“You don’t have to remind me.” She say, pulling away with a sigh and wiping her eyes, “Will you be okay?” She asks and Blaine almost cries at her words. She’s nine and yet she’s making sure he’s okay. His heart breaks for the little girl who hasn’t really gotten a chance to be a little girl in a long time.

He brings a hand up to cup her cheek with a small smile, “Yeah, Annie. I’ll be fine.” He whispers and she nods before getting up and heading back to her bedroom.

When she’s gone, Blaine curls into himself and lets himself cry. He’s not sure he’s crying because he’s sad or because he’s overwhelmed. Probably a little of both in the end but the tears actually feel good as they continue to stream. He’s gotten so good at comforting himself (he’d like to say over the last two years, but in all honesty he’s been learning that trick since he was a small child) that soon he feels like he can breathe a little easier again.

His tears stop and he wipes at his eyes as he straightens up with a nod. His world may be even more off it’s axis than usual, but he still has responsibilities. He gets to work cleaning the apartment; picking up Bethany’s used tissues, cleaning the dishes from breakfast, and dusting. He’ll vacuum later once Bethany is awake. He makes a grocery list and checks through the pile of mail for the bills, setting them aside to be paid later. He checks to make sure they’re stocked up on cold medication, emails Bethany’s teacher from the account he’d set up to act as their parents that she won’t be in the next day, and then emails McKinley from the same account to tell them he’ll be out the next day as well.

He thinks briefly of looking into apartments in another town, another school district, but realizes quickly that leaving wouldn’t erase Kurt’s memory. That if the other boy really was going to tell someone about Blaine’s situation, there wasn’t anywhere Blaine or Bethany could run to escape those consequences. And on the other hand, even with everything that has happened, Blaine doesn’t WANT to leave.

It’s close to five o’clock when he finishes it all and he’s just about to wake Bethany to see if she’d be up for dinner when his cell phone dings with a text.

Kurt:

I think we need to talk more. Can I come over?

Blaine puts a hand over his mouth and stares at his phone for a moment. He honestly didn’t think he’d hear from Kurt so soon, or ever again really, so to have him text mere hours after leaving is a bit of a shock. He knows he owes the other boy some more answers and he’ll give them to him. Anything he needs to do to keep Kurt from telling someone about his situation, but also because he doesn’t actually want to keep anything from Kurt anymore. He didn’t even want to at the beginning, but now that it’s out in the open...he wants to share everything.

Blaine:

Sure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting tonight because tomorrow morning's chapter? Chapter Eleven? I'll just say one word - smoosh ;)
> 
> Thanks to my beta, darrenismydarcy!

Kurt takes a deep breath before knocking on Blaine’s door. Blaine opens the door a second later and the pair stare at each for a long moment. They saw each other not five hours ago but it feels like much longer and it also feels like everything has changed. Kurt muses that most everything HAS changed in that time.

“Come in.” Blaine offers, moving aside to allow Kurt in. Kurt moves into the apartment and looks around.

“Where’s Bethany?” He asks.

“Sleeping.” Blaine says and Kurt nods, “Please. Sit.” He says and it’s so like this afternoon that Kurt almost gets dejavu, but this time he does take the offered seat, sitting down primly on the edge of the chair that is perpendicular to the couch. Blaine sits on the couch and rubs his hands together nervously, “So you said we need to talk and I agree.” Blaine says.

Kurt nods, “Do you think you could...answer some questions for me?” He asks. On his way over he’d thought of what he’d say but in the end he has more questions than answers at this point and figured it was the best place to start.

Blaine nods, “Yeah. Sure. I can do that.” He says.

Kurt nods again, “So you said you and Bethany have been on your own for two years?” Blaine nods, “Where were you before coming to McKinley?” He had planned for his first question to be what happened with Blaine’s parents but now, sitting in front of the other boy, his nerves get the best of him so he had decided to ask a less important question first.

Blaine’s eyes widen like he too didn’t expect that to be the first question, “We lived in Westerville, two hours from here. I went to a private school there and Bethany was in a public elementary school.”

“And you moved here because…?” Kurt asks.

Blaine swallows, “There were some people who were...getting suspicious. Of us.” He clarifies, “They were asking questions about why no one ever came to Bethany’s parent/teacher conferences and my friends were wondering why I never came out with them anymore. Stuff like that. It seemed safer to...leave. Go where no one knew who we were.”

Kurt nods again and tries to appear as non-judgemental as possible. He’s not judging Blaine in the slightest, but he doesn’t want to do anything to make Blaine think he is, “How do you...manage this?” He asks and then cringes because even to his own ears that question sounded the definition of judgemental.

Luckily though, Blaine keeps looking at him with the same open, though slightly nervous, expression he’s had since Kurt got here and answers, “We almost didn’t make it through the first few weeks.” He sighs, “Not only did Bethany ask every night if our parents were coming back, we were basically surviving off of what I was able to pawn from our house. I had no idea how I was going to get by but…” he swallows, “my parents are very wealthy and a month after they left they sent Bethany a huge lump sum of money to help with expenses - not us, her.” Blaine shakes his head, almost resignedly, “It covered us for the first year and a half, and then when we came here, we sold the house and that replenished what we’d used and then some. It’s...quite a lot of money.”

“But how did you sell a house...and get this one for that matter...without an adult?” Kurt asks.

Blaine presses his lips together and looks away for a second, “Ummm I have this friend, who I’ve known since I was four, who is really good at hacking into computer systems and...forgery.” He coughs awkwardly, “He’s the only one who knows it’s just me and Bethany. Well, until now.” He says, gesturing to Kurt, “He promised to help me any way he could and that included getting our house sold, I don’t even want to know how he did that, and securing us the rental of this place.”

Kurt’s mind is reeling from all the information he’s learning. He tries to keep his face neutral and open, but he’s simultaneously shocked, appalled, and proud.

“And how do people not realize Bethany’s parents aren’t around? Signing her up for a new school? Even this sick day? How do people not ask questions?” Kurt asks.

Blaine scratches his forehead, with a guilty look, “A mixture of my friend’s computer magic and my own...falsehoods?” He winces and then sighs, “He forged all of our missing medical records for school and I have a fake email account I set up to pass as our parents to communicate with the schools.”

Kurt takes a deep breath. Of course, Blaine would have to lie to keep himself and his sister safe. He tries to tell himself he has no right to feel unsettled by that, “About those medical records...have you and your sister just not been to the doctor in two years?”

Blaine shrugs, “Yeah, basically.” He says, “If we go to a doctor, they’re going to figure it out. Luckily, we haven’t needed medical attention in two years and I’d very much like to keep it that way.”

Kurt lets out a breath. He couldn’t imagine the fear that would come from thinking that an illness or injury could cause you to be separated from the only family you have left. Speaking of which…

“Do you not have any other family?” He asks.

Blaine shakes his head, “Both of my parents are only children and all four of my grandparents died before I was ten. It’s just Bethany and I.”

“What happened, Blaine?” Kurt suddenly whispers and he’s shocked to notice that he has tears in his eyes, his voice a hoarse whisper in the room.

“They were going to kick Blaine out.” Comes a third voice not previously part of the conversation and Blaine and Kurt turn sharply to find Bethany standing in the doorway to the living room, hugging a sweater around her tiny frame, still looking tired but less fever-bright than earlier.

“Annie…” Blaine whispers, but Bethany shakes her head.

“Our parents were assholes to Blaine.” She says.

“Bethany!” Blaine admonishes as Kurt’s eyes widen but Bethany just shrugs.

“Well they were. I was seven and I could see it. And then the night he came out to them, they had a huge fight. I was already in bed but woke up when I heard screaming. I listened from the top of the stairs. My dad was saying some really bad stuff to Blaine.” Blaine hangs his head as Bethany continues, “And my mom wasn’t any better. Then I heard a crash and I went running downstairs. When I went into my dad’s office I found Blaine leaning on my dad’s desk, holding his cheek, with my dad standing in front of him.”

“He hit you?” Kurt asks, turning back to Blaine.

Blaine just nods, still looking into his lap, “It wasn’t the first time.” He whispers.

Both Bethany and Kurt bite their lips together before Bethany sighs and continues, “My dad was yelling that Blaine had to leave and that he wasn’t allowed back until he stopped being gay. I started yelling that I wanted Blaine to stay. My mom told me to go back to bed but I just kept yelling that Blaine had to stay. My dad didn’t care that I was there, he kept yelling at Blaine that he needed to leave and getting into his face.” Bethany shrugs, “I got really angry and pushed between them, pushed my dad away from Blaine and then…” She stops.

“And then she punched him in the stomach.” Blaine finishes and Kurt gasps but when he looks over at Blaine, the other boy is smiling at his sister, a look of fondness on his face as Bethany smiles back.

“You did?” Kurt asks in disbelief (and newfound pride).

Bethany nods, “Three or four times. My dad got even madder and I thought he was going to hit me. He never had before.”

“And I wasn’t about to let him.” Blaine adds, “Not that I think he actually would have, but I pulled Annie behind me just to make sure. I would have rather he’d hit me again than hit her.”

Kurt feels tears in his eyes again and he feels breathless. How did a seven- and fifteen-year-old get past this?

“But my dad just shook his head and said that nothing was worth this and that if we wanted each other so much we could have each other. He and my mom left the very next day.” Bethany finishes, moving to sit next to Blaine on the couch and grabbing his hand.

Blaine grabs her hand in both of his and smiles at her, “Annie was my hero that day.” He says, “And I’ve spent the last two years trying to thank her for it.”

Bethany moves to hug Blaine to her and Kurt feels tears trickle down his cheeks.

“Wow.” He says after a moment, and Blaine and Bethany pull apart with wet chuckles, “You stood up to your dad at seven?” He asks. 

Bethany shrugs as Blaine smiles, “She’s pretty amazing.” Bethany scoffs and waves her hand but smiles up at Blaine anyway, “We make a good team. We make this work.” Blaine adds, looking back at Kurt.

Kurt nods, “I can see that.”

Bethany looks at Kurt from under her lashes, “So...you won’t tell anyone?” She asks.

“I already said I wouldn’t.” Kurt says, “But I’ll say it again if you need to hear it. I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Blaine whispers and Kurt nods with a soft smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoosh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta, darrenismydarcy!

As October turns into November, Blaine and Kurt’s relationship shifts without either of them really being aware of it. After the evening in Blaine and Bethany’s apartment, Kurt and Blaine start spending more and more time together. With nothing to hide, Blaine opens up in a new way that Kurt finds exhilarating...if not still slightly frustrating. Blaine’s still just as flirty as ever, if not more so now with the freedom the truth brings. But he hasn’t once made a move to take anything to the next level romantically and Kurt feels like the next move needs to be Blaine’s...he’s just not sure he’s ever going to make it.

They begin hanging out at Blaine’s house after school or glee almost every day (Kurt had asked how Blaine was able to be in glee club with having to pick up Bethany from school and Blaine had explained that Bethany was on her school’s soccer team that practiced on the same day as glee). And by the end of the month, Kurt even offers to pick up Bethany from school one day when Blaine panics about having to stay at school to work on a project.

“What’s our safety word?” Bethany asks, with her arms crossed but a smile on her face, as she stands on the sidewalk next to Kurt’s car when he pulls up.

Kurt rolls his eyes, good-naturedly, “I’m assuming Blaine told you I was coming?”

Bethany giggles and runs around the car to get in the back behind the passenger seat, “Blaine always told me to never go with anyone unless they knew our safety word. Which is ‘raspberries’ by the way.” She says as she buckles in, “But yes, he did text me to tell me you were coming.”

Kurt chuckles as he puts the car into gear and pulls away. They’re about halfway to the apartment when Bethany suddenly shouts from the backseat, “Ice cream!”

Kurt nearly slams on the breaks, not used to young children screaming in his car, before looking at the rearview mirror at the girl, “What?” He asks.

“We just passed an ice cream shop. Can we go get ice cream? Please?” She begs.

“I don’t know, Bethany. Your brother told me to take you right home.” Kurt says.

Bethany smiles, “Yeah but what my brother doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

And suddenly, as the pair lick their ice cream cones on the drive back to the apartment, Kurt finds himself a willing accomplice to a nine-year-old.

When Blaine gets home from school that night, Kurt and Bethany are on the couch watching  _ Frozen _ .

“I spent the afternoon covered in glitter and you get to watch a movie?” He asks, flopping down on the couch between the pair.

“That was your own fault for pairing up with Rachel.” Kurt says and laughs as Blaine playfully hits him with a pillow.

“Did everything go okay picking Annie up? Thank you so much again for doing that. I don’t mean to pawn my responsibility off on you…”

“Hey, shush.” Kurt says, waving his hand, “There was no ‘pawning’ involved. I offered. And Bethany’s been nothing but lovely company this whole afternoon.” He smiles across at Bethany who smiles back at him before going back to watching the movie.

“Oh good.” Blaine sighs with a hand to his chest, “I just...really appreciate it.”

Kurt smiles, “I know you do.” He says softly and the pair smile at each other for a moment before Bethany enthuses about something in the movie and the trio once again turn their attention to the screen.

They’re quiet for maybe the next ten minutes, watching the film, before Blaine shifts slightly and leans against Kurt’s side. It’s subtle, he more or less just leans his shoulder against Kurt’s, but it has Kurt’s complete focus. He loses his breath as Blaine leans his head back against the couch and quotes one of Kristoff’s lines along with the character. Blaine seems just as casual as ever but Kurt can’t make himself focus back on the movie no matter how hard he tries. He’s afraid to move lest it dislodge Blaine or make him move away.

He looks over at Bethany at one point and catches her watching them with a smile. When she notices him looking at her she looks away quickly, back to the movie, but her smile stays in place - though she bites her lip to try and tamp it down.

They spend the rest of the movie more or less cuddled on the couch and while Kurt can’t focus on anything else, Blaine seems completely oblivious and comfortable. When the credits roll, Blaine straightens with a stretch and a groan, “It’s a little late because of the movie but I think it’s time for dinner.” He says.

“Can we have mac and cheese?” Bethany asks, excitedly.

Blaine groans again, “No. We’ve had that way too much lately.” He says and Bethany pouts, “Spaghetti?” Blaine asks, and Bethany’s pout instantly turns into a smile.

“Yeah!” She exclaims.

Blaine chuckles as he turns to Kurt, “Wanna stay for dinner?” He asks.

Kurt smiles, “I’d love to but I told my dad I’d be home by seven.”

It’s Blaine’s turn to pout and Kurt can’t help but want to kiss it away. He swallows and looks away as he tries to rid his mind of a thought and feeling he’s had increasingly more frequently of late.

“Well I guess I’ll walk you out then.” Blaine says, gesturing Kurt toward the front door.

Kurt waves at Bethany with a smile, “Bye Bethany.” He says.

“Bye Kurt! I’d go home with you any day. With or without the safety word!” She calls after them as he and Blaine make their way into the hallway.

Blaine laughs as he closes the door, “Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you our safety word.” He muses.

“Do you even know what it is?” Kurt asks.

“Of course I do. It’s…’cherries’?” He says it like a question which has Kurt chuckling.

“It’s actually kind of scary that you don’t know your own safety word. You’ll have Bethany running to the hills next time you have someone else pick her up.” Kurt says, “It’s ‘raspberries’ by the way.” Kurt provides.

Suddenly Blaine’s jovial expression and mood falls and Kurt hadn’t realized his joke would offend the other boy, “Sorry. It was just a joke.”

Blaine shakes his head, “No it’s just...no one but me ever picks Bethany up. Ever.” He emphasises and suddenly Kurt gets it. He’s not sure how he could have forgotten but of course no one but Blaine would have picked Bethany up in the last two years.

“Well...now you have me.” Kurt says, sincerely.

He’s not expecting Blaine to start crying, but the other boy’s eyes well up and tears spill down his cheeks as he looks at Kurt. The tears seem to be a surprise to Blaine as well who then chuckles and wipes at his eyes as he leans against the wall next to his door with a sigh. He looks up at the ceiling as more tears fall.

“Did I say something wrong?” Kurt asks. He’s not sure how to take Blaine’s reaction.

Blaine shakes his head, wiping at his eyes, “No. Not at all. These are tears of...relief? Maybe? I don’t actually know.” He laughs and shakes his head again before looking at Kurt, “You are...amazing.” He whispers and Kurt once again feels that breathless feeling.

Kurt has a moment to think about whether or not Blaine will ever stop making him feel like he can’t breathe in the best way possible before Blaine is pushing off the wall and is suddenly kissing Kurt.

Kurt squeaks and his eyebrows shoot up as he feels Blaine’s lips move on his. It takes a moment (mostly to freak out that he’s currently experiencing his first kiss), but soon he’s kissing back and holy shit he’s kissing Blaine in the hallway of his apartment building. He’s KISSING BLAINE.

All too suddenly though, he’s not kissing Blaine anymore. The other boy has moved away and is covering his mouth with his hand, his brow furrowed as he looks down at the ground.

Kurt’s lips feel cold now with nothing against them and he looks at Blaine with his lips still slightly puckered, “I shouldn’t have done that.” Blaine says and everything in Kurt drops.

He’s just had his first kiss and one half of the participants of that kiss regrets it happening. This feeling is even worse than the feeling he’s been carrying around for weeks, or the rejection he felt after the almost kiss in the car. This time, Blaine is actively regretting something involving Kurt and suddenly Kurt feels like he’s done something very wrong.

He wants to leave. He wants to leave before he cries. He doesn’t want to cry in front of Blaine. Not from this. But before he can do that, Blaine is reaching forward to grab his hand, “Shit.” He swears and Kurt has a fleeting thought of how strange it is to hear Blaine swear, “That’s not what I meant.” He says.

“Where did you go?” The pair jump as they are interrupted by the door to the apartment opening and Bethany appearing. She gives the pair a confused shake of her head when she sees them standing there, “What’s going on? I thought you were just ‘seeing him out’? Are you guys talking about me? That’s totally not cool, Blaine.”

Blaine rubs his forehead, “Bethany, please go inside.” He says.

She glares at him thoughtfully for a second, “I will if we order mac and cheese for dinner from Mario’s.”

Blaine sighs, “Fine. Yes. Now go.” He says and Bethany claps before doing as she’s asked and closing the door, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone once again.

Kurt crosses his arms in front of his chest and turns his nose up to try and hide the hurt he’s still feeling, “You were saying something?”

Blaine sighs again and drops his head, “I didn’t mean to say I shouldn’t have done that.” He says, “I mean, I shouldn’t have? But I didn’t mean what I said in the way you thought I said it.”

Kurt huffs, “Blaine, you’re confusing me. And hurting me. Just tell me!”

Blaine looks at Kurt with an open mouth, “I’m hurting you?”

Kurt bites his lip as he realizes what he just said, “Well. Yeah.” He says, “There are only so many times a guy can get rejected before it starts taking its toll.”

Blaine is suddenly in front of him again but instead of a kiss he makes a grab for Kurt’s hand and Kurt lets him take them, “I have never, I repeat NEVER, rejected you and the fact that you think I have makes me sick.” His eyes are big and sincere and Kurt just stares, “I want you...so much, Kurt.” Kurt feels his cheeks pink and he looks away briefly, “It’s just, I’m not a normal teenager. I can’t do things the normal way, or at all sometimes.” Blaine suddenly looks around the hallway as if realizing where they are, “Why is it we have these conversations in the worst possible locations?” He asks and Kurt lets out a chuckle.

“We’re just blessed, I guess.” He says.

“Would you mind coming back inside so we can finish talking? I know you have to go home but...I have more to say.” Kurt’s nodding before Blaine is even finished and Blaine turns to open the door behind him. He keeps one hand on Kurt’s and pulls him into the apartment.

“Are you ready to order?” Bethany asks, “Oh, Kurt. Are you staying after all?”

“Annie, can you order dinner for yourself? Whatever you want.” Blaine says as he continues to pull Kurt through the living room.

“Whatever I want?” Bethany asks.

“Yes. Just...give me and Kurt a few minutes alone.” He says, pulling Kurt into a room down the hall.

It turns out the the room is Blaine’s bedroom. Kurt looks around briefly, taking in the simple white walls and dark wood furniture. Blaine has dark blue and cream bedding but otherwise the room is devoid of colour. Kurt finds the lack of colour or style odd.

“I don’t really have a lot of time to focus on...me.” Blaine says with a shrug, looking around the room himself.

“It’s nice.” Kurt offers and Blaine chuckles.

“It’s a room. I bet your room is amazing.” Kurt shrugs because well...yeah it is, “Come sit down.” Blaine says.

The only place to sit is the bed so Kurt soon finds himself sitting opposite Blaine on the soft mattress. He won’t lie and say that the first time he sat on a boy’s bed he thought it might be for different reasons, but he’ll take this.

“So, like I was saying outside.” Blaine starts, once again taking Kurt’s hand in his own, “I’m not a normal teenager. I have responsibilities that stop me from being a regular teenager. But then you...you come along and make me feel like a normal teenager. When I’m with you, I forget that I’m technically a parent. I get to be just me with you. Just by being yourself, you make me more myself. But I can’t...give you what you need or deserve even though I so very much want to.”

Kurt feels his cheeks flush again but he’s proud of how strong his voice is when he says, “When did you get to start deciding what I need or deserve?” Blaine looks at him in surprise, his mouth hanging open a little, “I have no idea what I’m doing.” Kurt says.

“That makes two of us.” Blaine mumbles and the pair smile shyly at each other for a moment.

“But what I do know, is that I...want you too.” He hesitates slightly but is once again proud of himself for saying it. Who knew that all it took was a kiss for Kurt to gain some romantic confidence, “And I will take you anyway I can get you. If this is really what you want.”

It’s Blaine’s turn to bite his lip as he stares at Kurt. It looks to Kurt like he’s searching for something in Kurt’s eyes so Kurt looks back, trying to offer everything he has in his look, “I’ve got a lot of baggage.” He finally whispers.

Kurt looks up at the ceiling with a coy shrug, “Yeah but she’s cute.” He jokes and once again they’re laughing.

“You better not be talking about me! I know where you keep your bowties, Blaine!” Bethany calls from the living, and Kurt and Blaine just laugh harder.

It takes a moment to calm down but they do with identical sighs before looking back into each other’s eyes, “So what have we decided? Are we going to give this a shot?” Blaine asks.

Kurt smiles, “I would very much like to.”

Blaine smiles back, “So would I.” He says.

And with that, Kurt is the one to lean in and initiate their second kiss. One that doesn’t end with pulling away or regret but with soft happy sighs, and then later mac and cheese after Kurt calls his dad to tell him he wouldn’t be home for dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more chapters and the epilogue left! Thanks as always to my beta, darrenismydarcy!

Kurt has decided that his new favourite thing is kissing Blaine. Have you tried kissing Blaine? Kurt totally recommends it. Well actually, no, he doesn’t. Because Blaine is his. But just take his word for it, kissing Blaine is amazing.

He hums into the next kiss as he and Blaine sit on Blaine’s couch. They both have a leg pulled up underneath themselves in order to face each other more easily, and Blaine has one elbow propped on the back of the couch with his hand supporting his head.

They’ve been kissing for the better part of a half hour and it’s lazy, and sweet, and amazingly romantic. Kurt wants to drown in these feelings.

Blaine pulls back with a hum of his own and Kurt opens his eyes to find Blaine’s still closed, a small smile playing at his lips. Kurt beams at the expression and is about to grab Blaine’s shirt to pull him back in when Blaine’s eyes open and the other boy sighs.

“I’ve got to pick Annie up from soccer.” He whispers, regretfully and Kurt appreciates the quality of Blaine’s voice and his unwillingness to spoil the quiet they’ve been experiencing.

Kurt pouts, “Do you have to?” He asks with a hopefully note. Blaine just levels Kurt with a look, and Kurt sighs, “No, you’re right. You’ve got to go get her. Damn your responsible nature.” He makes sure to smirk and poke Blaine’s nose to show he’s kidding.

Blaine chuckles as he grabs Kurt’s hand before he can pull it back and brings it to his lips to kiss softly, “I don’t know. It wasn’t very responsible of me to suggest we skip glee. Especially to make out in my apartment.” He says with a wink.

Kurt laughs softly, even as he blushes, as Blaine continues to kiss his hand, “You have the best ideas.”

Blaine hums and lifts his eyebrows, “Well, I was tired of never getting any quality time with you.” He says and Kurt nods. He gets it. Since getting together almost three weeks ago, the pair have only been able to share brief moments alone. They can’t even be a couple at school, having both agreed that telling people outside of Kurt’s family would cause too many questions, especially with Blaine not being able to hang out with the group. Finn had been the biggest hurdle. They couldn’t very well keep it from him if Burt and Carole knew.

“You can’t tell anyone about me and Blaine.” Kurt had said, walking into Finn’s room after he’d told his family about him and Blaine at dinner.

Finn had furrowed his eyebrows from where he was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on the wood, “Why?”

Kurt had sighed, “Because I’m already seen as a sideshow freak at school. Could you imagine what this would do?”

Finn pouted and shook his head, “You want to hide that you and Blaine are dating? So that you don’t get picked on?” Kurt had shrugged and nodded, it hadn’t been a total lie. Finn shook his head again, “But...we’d protect you guys!”

Kurt had smiled, fondly, at the other boy, “And while I appreciate that, I just don’t want you to have to.” He said.

Finn had sighed but eventually nodded, “All right. I won’t tell anyone.”

But Kurt knew, knowing Finn, as good intentioned as the tall boy may be, that their grace period would not last long.

Kurt has been trying to think of ways for him and Blaine to be alone more often, but so far, he’s come up short.

“But I really should go.” Blaine continues, “Do you...want to come? There will be less kissing but…”

“Believe it or not I’m not with you for the kisses.” Kurt says.

Blaine puts on a fake shocked expression, “I am offended you don’t like my kisses.” He says, and once again Kurt is laughing.

“Well, not ONLY for the kisses.” He amends and Blaine scrunches his face up adorably.

“So, do you want to come?” Blaine asks again, eagerly.

Kurt licks his lips, “Let me just call my dad to let him know.”

Blaine nods, easily, and rests his head on the back of the couch with his eyes on Kurt as he pulls out his phone and dials his father’s number, “Hey, buddy.” Burt says when he picks up.

“Hey Dad.” Kurt says, “Just wanted to say I’ll be home a little later tonight. Blaine and I are picking his sister up from soccer.”

“Are you ever not with Blaine?” Burt mumbles and Kurt laughs with a shrug his dad can’t see, “I’m going to need you home by six. Carole has a new recipe she’s been dying to try on us and I told her we would all be there.”

Kurt sighs, “Is this a healthy meal?”

Burt chuckles, “I thought we got over you policing my meals when I married Carole.”

“You’re my dad. I never stop worrying about you.” Kurt watches as Blaine smiles softly at him and he smiles back.

Burt laughs again, “And I love you for it even though it’s unnecessary. All right, dinner. Six. And bring this Blaine kid. I’d like to get to know him better or, you know, * **meet him*** .” He emphasizes and Kurt suddenly feels his throat close up.

“Ummm Dad, Blaine can’t come. He’s babysitting his sister tonight.” He says with what little air he can draw in and he watches as Blaine’s eyebrows furrow.

“Then have him bring his sister. Carole’s making more than enough. You’ve been dating this boy for almost a month and we haven’t met. Something is wrong with this picture.” Burt says.

Kurt winces and looks at Blaine, “Let me...call you back, Dad. I’ll talk to Blaine.”

“What’s there to talk about? He’s coming. So is his sister. See you at six. Love you.” Burt says and then the line goes dead.

Kurt pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at it like it’s a foreign object.

“What was that all about?” Blaine asks.

Kurt answers without looking up from his phone, “My dad wants you...and apparently Bethany...to come to dinner tonight at my house...with my family.”

Blaine blinks at him owlishly for a moment and Kurt suddenly feels like everything is going to come crashing down, “But you obviously don’t have to!” He exclaims, “I’ll...make an excuse.”

“Hey, hey, no.” Blaine says, sliding closer to Kurt on the couch and grabbing his hands, “I would love to meet your family, it’s just...a little overwhelming.”

“And terrifying?” Kurt snarks.

Blaine chuckles, “Yeah a little terrifying. But from everything you’ve told me about your family? They sound like amazing people. Heck, them inviting Annie was enough to prove that they are amazing. I think we should go.”

Kurt pouts his lips thoughtfully, “Why do you call Bethany ‘Annie’?” He asks instead of answering.

Blaine’s eyes widen slightly in surprise before he shrugs, “She couldn’t say her own name when she was learning to talk. She called herself ‘Annie’ and so * **I*** started calling her ‘Annie’ because I thought it was funny and it just...stuck.”

Kurt smiles at Blaine, “Will you and Bethany come to dinner?” He asks.

Blaine smiles as bright as the sun, “Yes, we would absolutely love to.”

\-- -- --

“But I’m all sweaty!” Bethany whines, tugging at her t-shirt, as the trio make their way up Kurt’s front steps. They hadn’t had time to go back to the apartment after picking up Bethany so the nine-year-old hadn’t been able to change after her soccer practice.

Blaine laughs, “You’re nine. Nine-year-old sweat is not a real thing.”

“Classy, Blaine.” Kurt says as he shoves Blaine playfully, causing the other boy to stumble slightly, “You smell and look lovely, Bethany.” He says to the girl who smiles shyly, “All right,” He says as they get to the door, “My dad will try to act tough but he’s really a big softy and yes...Carole really is that sweet.” He says before pushing the door open.

\-- -- --

As the night progresses, Blaine finds himself amazed by the relationship between Kurt and his dad. Not only does Burt Hummel seem like an amazing human being in his own right, Kurt and his dad have such an easy relationship. So much so, that for the first time in seventeen years, Blaine is jealous.

He never had that kind of relationship with either of his parents (and don’t get him started on how close Kurt and Carole appear without even being biologically related), even before they left, and watching it play out before his eyes is both heartwarming and gut-wrenching.

At one point during dinner, Blaine is so caught up in listening to Kurt and his dad banter that he misses Kurt slipping his hand into Blaine’s under the table, “You okay?” Kurt asks, clearly having finished talking to his father.

Blaine nods, “Yeah, just...taking it all in.”

Kurt smiles and squeezes Blaine’s hand.

\-- -- --

Kurt walks Blaine to his car after dinner. He can’t keep the smile off his face. Not only did his dad seem to like Blaine, but Carole had even offered to have Bethany at the house from time to time after Blaine mentioned how often his parents ‘asked him to babysit’.

“Please make sure to thank your dad and Carole for me again.” Blaine says as Bethany gets in the backseat and Blaine leans against the driver’s side door as Kurt sidles up in front of him.

“I will.” Kurt assures as he sways his way closer to Blaine and grabs the lapels of his jacket in both hands, “Thank you for coming tonight.”

Blaine smiles, “I love that we were able to come.” He whispers and then leans in to give Kurt a sweet kiss.

Kurt is sure the kiss is meant to be quick but suddenly Kurt’s arms are around Blaine’s shoulder’s and Blaine’s hands are on Kurt’s back as the kiss deepens. He feels Blaine’s tongue touch his own and can’t help but moan, forgetting where he is and who might be around.

The pair is rudely reminded of where they are, and who is around, though when Bethany exclaims, “I’d like to go to bed soon! I can’t believe I’M the one reminding you of my bedtime.”

Kurt and Blaine turn to find Bethany standing next to her open door and rolling her eyes even as she smiles and slides into the backseat. Blaine chuckles and Kurt sees his cheeks pinken even in the waning light of the day, “I guess we better go.” He says.

Kurt nods, not removing his arms from Blaine’s shoulders, “See you tomorrow morning?” He asks.

Blaine nods, “Totally. Though I’ll let you know if something changes and I won’t be there.”

Kurt nods and pulls Blaine in for one more, quick kiss before pushing away from Blaine and letting the other boy get into the car. He watches as the car pulls away, waving when Blaine and Bethany do from the car.

Kurt takes a moment to think about how much his life has changed in only a month. A month ago he was confused about the relationship between him and the new boy at school who acted strangely and didn’t seem to want to hang out, despite being extremely friendly at school. Now though, not only was he dating said boy, there were no secrets between them and now said boy had met his family.

Kurt wraps his arms around himself as Blaine’s car disappears and smiles to himself. Life is good.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta, darrenismydarcy. This is the longest chapter of the fic! Also, this chapter contains one of my favourite lines I've ever written (and it was a last minute addition), can you guess what it is? Enjoy!

Blaine and Kurt spend a blissful two months cocooned in each other. Of course, Bethany is there as well, but she and Carole have struck up a real friendship and she now spends at least two evenings a week cooking and hanging out with Carole. Kurt is forever grateful for his stepmother because her involvement has allowed Kurt and Blaine’s relationship to progress in a way it never would have otherwise. Though he knows that’s not her primary reason for offering. 

In fact, after the offer was made the night of their first dinner together, Burt had choked slightly on his food after Carole had spoke.

“We are not babysitting his sister just so these two can…” He had trailed off as he seemed to realize there was a child in the room and instead just gestured to Blaine and Kurt, “be alone at Blaine’s house.”

Carole had rolled her eyes and waved a hand at Burt, “We most certainly are. Blaine deserves to have a life and not be babysitting all time.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Burt had said, “I have half a mind to call their parents and find out what’s going on,” Kurt had felt Blaine tense at that, “but that doesn’t mean they still aren’t going to be alone.”

It had taken a lot of convincing (“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Kurt…” “We promise to spend time with our friends…”), but eventually Burt had begrudgingly agreed and now Kurt feels closer and more connected to Blaine every time they spend an evening alone (though they do make sure to spend time with their friends, too, sometimes).

For the first couple of times Bethany spends an evening with Carole, Blaine spends the whole night freaking out.

“What if she asks Annie questions about our parents she can’t answer?” He asks the first night as the pair sit across from each other at Blaine’s dining room table with a meal Kurt had made in front of them.

Kurt reaches over and puts his hand on Blaine’s, “What questions could Annie not answer?” He’s not sure when he started calling Bethany ‘Annie’, all he knows is that Bethany responds to it and even smiles happily when Kurt does it.

Blaine shrugs as he fidgets, “I don’t know but...what if something happens and I’m not there?”

Kurt pouts softly. He shifts closer and smooths his hands around Blaine’s neck and then laces his fingers behind, drawing Blaine’s eyes to look into his own, “I love how much you worry about your sister. I love how much you love your sister but...she’s really okay. This is a good thing. No one is going to find out. Carole just wants to help because she thinks your parents are lowlifes who leave you to take care of your sister far too much.”

Blaine chuckles as he shifts his eyes away, Kurt’s hold on his neck preventing him from shifting away completely, “It’s just...it’s been just us for two years. It terrifies me to think of her with someone else.”

Kurt nods, “I get it. I really do.” He both does and doesn’t get it. He has become completely amazed over the past two months at how much of an actual parent Blaine is, “But she is safe with Carole.” He adds, “And you, are safe with me.”

He leans forward and pulls Blaine into a kiss that has the other boy sighing and relaxing infinitesimally, “Just relax.” Kurt whispers, kneading his hands into Blaine’s shoulders. If you had told Kurt three months ago that he would be kissing and massaging a boy, he would have either laughed in your face or blushed and stuttered too much to function. He’s amazed at how quickly things change.

“What did you notice about me first?” Blaine asks, suddenly, causing Kurt to pull back just as he had been going in for another kiss.

“What did I notice?” He asks, confused.

Blaine shrugs, “Yeah. I mean, I noticed your eyes first. They’re so blue, like crystal clean water, and that should make them appear cold, but they are so deep and rich that it feels like the water is enveloping you.”

Kurt feels himself blushing, “That’s such a cheesy line but...I’ll allow it.”

Blaine chuckles and shrugs again, pecking Kurt on the lips before pulling back and looking at him expectantly, “So? What was it about me?”

If Kurt was someone else, like Finn, or say Santana, he may have made a joke about Blaine’s butt being the first thing he noticed. But Kurt is far too romantic for such crudeness, “It was your eyes for me too.”

Blaine blinks slowly at him but doesn’t comment and it takes Kurt a moment to realize what the other boy is doing. He scoffs and smacks Blaine’s arm lightly, “Stop making eyes at me!”

Blaine laughs as he pulls Kurt in for another kiss.

\-- -- --

By the time Christmas rolls around, Kurt feels like he should be scared by how domestic he and Blaine have become but...he’s too busy grinning madly because of it to care.

Blaine invites him to pick out a Christmas tree with him and Bethany, and then the trio spend the afternoon decorating the apartment. They bake cookies and Kurt makes his grandmother’s hot cocoa recipe as they sit down and watch cheesy Christmas movies together, vacillating between being charmed by them and making fun of them (the latter being mostly Bethany).

Kurt goes grocery shopping with the pair almost every week and helps make dinners a few nights a week. He secretly loves that Bethany likes his macaroni and cheese over Blaine’s. He also picks Bethany up from school at least once a week, usually to drop her off at his house before meeting Blaine at the apartment.

It’s just starting to snow when Kurt gets to the apartment after dropping Bethany at his house and he shakes snow out of his hair and unwinds his scarf as he waits for Blaine to buzz him in.

By the time he’s at the door, he’s got his jacket off and he smiles brightly when Blaine opens the door. Blaine’s not smiling though and Kurt finds himself being pulled forward into a kiss.

He gives a squeak of surprise and stumbles as Blaine pulls him forwards. He stumbles over the end of his scarf as Blaine fumbles to close the door and then suddenly Kurt is being pressed backwards, his back hitting the wood of the door as Blaine presses himself against the taller boy.

“Hmmm,” Kurt mumbles into the kiss and Blaine pulls back just long enough for Kurt to say, “Hi?” Before he’s being kissed again. He’s not quite sure what’s gotten into Blaine, but he’ll never say no to kisses.

Eventually, Blaine slowly pulls back and looks at Kurt. His eyes are darker than usual and his lips are bee stung from their kisses and Kurt feels himself flush slightly, “Hi.” He tries again.

“Hi.” Blaine whispers back as his eyes roam over Kurt’s face.

Kurt coughs, “Is everything...okay?” He asks and Blaine’s eyebrows furrow. He quickly lays his hands on Blaine’s chest and shakes his head, “Not that I don’t love the kisses. I do. It’s just...usually we say ‘hello’, or you know, at least wave at each other before we’re kissing.” Blaine chuckles at that, “And I know we’ve never just waved at each other before kissing but you get what I mean. I’m just curious what caused such a...reaction.” He coughs awkwardly because he can feel a ‘reaction’ in his jeans right now.

“I love you.” Blaine breathes as he continues to look over Kurt’s face.

All the breath in Kurt’s body leaves him in a rush and he stares at Blaine with his mouth open for a few moments (a boy just told him he loved him - holy shit!) before he blinks back to life, “I love you too.” He says.

Kurt always figured that the first time he would say ‘I love you’ to a boy would be a grand moment, complete with a piano and rose petals and maybe a few doves (probably not the doves), and the moment would make him cry from it’s sheer grandness. The moment he finds himself in now is also bringing tears to his eyes because of it’s sheer grandness, but it has nothing to do with the scope of his surroundings. The sheer magnitude of the feeling in his chest is enough to make him cry, and he can tell Blaine is just as moved by the shine in his eyes as he looks at Kurt.

“We just said ‘I love you’.” Kurt says, in awe, when they’ve both been quiet for a minute or two, his face breaking into a wide grin.

“Yeah, we did.” Blaine whispers back.

“How do we...just have a regular night together now?” He asks because he feels like everything is different now.

Blaine reaches forward and grabs his hand, tugging Kurt toward the couch, “We’ll figure it out.” He says.

\-- -- --

They’re reluctant to extricate themselves from their nest of blankets later that evening to pick Bethany up. They’re warm and wrapped around each other, sharing kisses every once in a while as they binge a few episode of  _ Holiday Baking Championship _ , and neither particularly wants to break the magic spell of the evening.

“I love you.” Kurt says apropos of nothing, as he and Blaine get their boots and jackets on after finally getting up. He has no real reason to say it, but he’s been dying to say it again all evening and just couldn’t hold it in any longer.

Blaine pauses in tying his boots to smile brightly at him, “I love you too.”

When they get to Kurt’s house, Bethany runs out the front door and down the walkway  before Kurt and Blaine come to a complete stop in the driveway. Kurt gets out of the car and leans against the door as Bethany runs up to Blaine’s car and jumps up and down as she waits for Blaine to get out.

“Carole wants me to sleep over one night this weekend!” She exclaims, grabbing Blaine’s arms as she continues to jump up and down. Kurt notices Carole standing in the doorway with a smile, “She said we could do each other’s nails and eat popcorn! Isn’t that awesome?”

Blaine’s eyes widen, in what Kurt assumes in surprise and shock, “Ummm wow.” He says.

“So can I, Blaine? Can I?” Bethany asks in pure excitement.

Kurt notices Carole’s eyebrows furrow momentarily, obviously wondering why the nine-year-old is asking her brother for permission, and shoots an alarmed look at Blaine who also looks like he could puke any second but recovers, “We’ll have to ask mom and dad obviously.” He says with a pointed look at his sister. Bethany suddenly stops bouncing and her own eyes widen in alarm, “Come on, let’s get home.” He says before she can say anything, putting an arm around her back and corralling her toward the backseat.

When she’s safely buckled in, Blaine turns to Kurt, “See you tomorrow?”

Kurt can feel the tension radiating off of Blaine and comes around the car to pull Blaine into a hug, “It’s fine. Everything is fine. She didn’t say anything wrong. Make sure to tell her that.” He says as he catches the dejected look on Bethany’s face in the backseat. Blaine sighs into his shoulder, “I love you.” Kurt whispers.

Blaine nuzzles into Kurt’s neck and squeezes the hug tighter, “I love you too.” He whispers before getting in the car and pulling away with a wave.

As Kurt makes his way up the path to his front door, Carole is smiling at him, “Did you have a good night?” She asks.

Kurt smiles, “Yeah.” He says simply even though his heart is still pounding from his and Blaine’s earlier conversation (though also because of what just happened on the driveway), “Did you?”

Carole smiles, “That girl is amazing. We have a lot of fun together. Too bad her parents aren’t around more often.”

Kurt bites his lip and nods, “Yeah. They work a lot.” He shrugs as he passes Carole into the house who just nods with a sigh before closing the door.

\-- -- --

“Why am I just now realizing how hung up my little sister is on your brother?” Blaine asks, sitting down next to Kurt on the green sofa in Rachel’s basement. It’s New Year’s Eve and the glee club is having a party. Well, the glee club and Bethany. Kurt had convinced Blaine about a month ago to tell their friends why he couldn’t hang out after school...and after Blaine had stopped hyperventilating, Kurt had explained that he could tell them what they’d told Kurt’s parents: that his and Bethany’s parents were gone a lot and left Bethany in Blaine’s care. It wasn’t far from the truth and it allowed Blaine to hang out more often because Bethany could just come with him. And it also allowed Blaine and Kurt to come out as a couple.

“I should win a prize!” Finn had said after Blaine and Kurt had announced their relationship (which had been met with resounding cheers).

Kurt had rolled his eyes, “Yes, you kept a promise. You should be canonized.”

Finn had furrowed his eyebrows, “Why would my prize be being shot out of a canon?”

Kurt chuckles as he smooths an arm around Blaine’s shoulders and leans into him. He’s had two coolers and is just starting to feel light, floaty, and a little handsy. Blaine doesn’t seem to be minding.

“It’s sweet. She follows him around and hangs on every word he says.” He pouts thoughtfully, “Which probably means it won’t last long. She’ll soon realize he doesn’t have all that much to say.”

“Be nice.” Blaine smirks.

Kurt sighs and leans his head against Blaine’s shoulder as they watch the party, “It’s almost midnight.” He points out needlessly. Blaine hums in the affirmative, “What are you thankful for?”

Blaine snorts, “It’s New Year’s, not Thanksgiving.”

“You can be thankful any day of the year.” Kurt says, seriously.

“Well I think you know what I’m thankful for.” Blaine whispers, which makes Kurt smile.

“We’re going to have a good year next year.” He vows.

“Well since the ‘new year’ starts in like five minutes, I’d say it’s already starting off really well.” Blaine says and Kurt’s smile widens because yeah, it is.

\-- -- --

“Is it wrong that I want to make out right now?” Blaine asks one afternoon in mid-January.

“Considering we’re currently sitting in the parking lot of your sister’s elementary school? Probably.” Kurt says as he sits in the passenger seat.

Blaine sighs from the driver’s seat, “But it’s snowing out! Like really snowing. No one would see. I just...feel like we haven’t had any time lately.”

Between exams, Bethany joining the most competitive basketball team at her school, and the riggers of daily life, Kurt would have to admit that Blaine is correct. They see each other almost every day, and yet it feels like they haven’t had any real time together since New Year’s.

Kurt reaches over the console and grabs Blaine’s hand, “It’s been a tough few weeks. But things will settle down.”

Blaine leans his head back on the head rest, “Not soon enough.” He pouts.

Kurt jiggles their joined hands, “Hey.” He says, and Blaine lulls his head in Kurt’s direction.

Kurt smirks before leaning in and sliding his lips against Blaine’s. Blaine gives a questioning noise but then sighs into the kiss and reaches a hand up to rest on the back of Kurt’s neck.

The sound of the back door opening has them jumping apart like they’ve been shocked. Bethany slides into the back seat with a, “Gah! It’s really snowing!” as she shakes her hat off, snow falling onto the car seat beside her.

“Hey Annie!” Blaine says with a cough, turning to smile at her.

“How was practice?” Kurt asks even as he feels himself blushing.

“It was good!” Bethany enthuses and Kurt’s pretty sure she didn’t notice what they had been doing. If she had, she would have teased them about it. Like she’s done every time she’s walked in on them in the last few months.

“That’s great!” Blaine says, “Kurt and I were thinking of going out for dinner tonight. Breadstix?” He asks.

Bethany’s face lights up, “Yeah!” She exclaims, buckling her seatbelt.

“What are you going to order, Annie?” Kurt asks, settling in to his seat and tapping his fingers to the song on the radio as Blaine pulls out of his parking spot and begins to pull out into the street.

“Hmmmm.” Bethany hums, “I think I’ll go with the…”

Her sentence is cut off by the sudden sound of a horn honking, tires squealing against pavement and ice, and then metal on metal. Kurt feels himself jerked forwards then sideways, his seat belt cutting into his shoulder, as the world tilts in front of his eyes. He hears a scream that has to be Bethany’s and a swear that must be Blaine’s before everything goes quiet and still save for the continuous honking of a car horn.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this and then the epilogue! Crazy! Thanks again to my beta, darrenismydarcy. Also, big thanks to slayediest who definitely helped me figure out the logistics of this chapter (she had to say multiple times while I was spitballing ideas 'That is totally illegal')
> 
> And for those who guessed, my favourite line from the last chapter was indeed Finn talking about being shot out of a canon. I was pretty proud of myself lol.

Kurt blinks his eyes slowly when everything settles and takes stock of what he knows. He knows they’ve been in a car accident (though he’s not sure exactly how), he knows his shoulder is bleeding and that he feels dizzy, but otherwise nothing else seems to be wrong. He knows he hears someone shouting from outside the car but inside the car is quiet.

“Blaine!” Bethany suddenly screams and Kurt turns quickly, hissing from the pain in shoulder, to find the nine-year-old with frantic wide eyes. She’s leaning forward in her seat with spots of blood on her face and arms, but otherwise looks unharmed. He looks across the backseat to see the back driver’s side door crumpled in and he’s immediately grateful Bethany chose to sit behind him.

And then her exclamation registers and he turns quickly to look at the driver’s seat. Blaine is slumped forward and Kurt’s chest tightens instantly in panic. It’s not until he sees Blaine’s hand move to his forehead that he breathes a little easier.

“Blaine, are you okay?” He asks and he really wishes the person outside would stop yelling.

Blaine shakes his head slightly before lifting his head up, “Yeah, I think so.” He says, but he sounds a little dazed. Kurt goes to reach for him but suddenly Blaine’s eyes widen and he whips around, “Bethany!” He exclaims, and even though he’s focussed on the little girl, Kurt can see his eyes pinch from pain.

“I’m okay.” Bethany says from the backseat, and Kurt sees Blaine’s shoulders slump before he’s tensing again and turning to Kurt.

“I’m okay.” Kurt says before Blaine can say anything, laying his hand on Blaine’s, “Are you?”

Blaine blinks at him, “I think so.” He repeats.

“Did you hit your head?” Kurt asks but he’s prevented from getting an answer by Blaine’s door opening and an older man leaning in.

“Oh my god, are you all okay? I didn’t see you and then when I did there was ice and I’ve already called an ambulance but are you all okay?” Kurt can tell the man is panicking himself.

“I think we’re all okay.” Kurt says looking back at Bethany who is picking glass from the window off her arms but none of the cuts look too deep.

“Well just stay there, I’ve called an ambulance. They should be here soon.” The man says before pulling back and straightening, calling out to someone outside.

Kurt’s glad the yelling has stopped, it was giving him a major headache, and he slumps against the seat. He’s more than fine to relax while they wait for the ambulance.

“Kurt!” Blaine doesn’t sound relaxed and Kurt looks at him to find the other boy clearly panicking, “We can’t go to the hospital.” He whispers.

And suddenly Kurt gets it. He sits up quickly, “We can’t go to the hospital.” He repeats.

“What are we going to do? If the paramedics get here they’re going to make us go to hospital.” Blaine says.

Kurt feels his heart pound. He feels pulled in two directions. He’s fairly certain Blaine has a concussion, and knows that they should all probably get checked out, but the second the Anderson siblings get admitted to the hospital, their world can’t possibly stay the same. They’d be found out and the life they’ve created would crumble.

“I need to call my dad.” He says. Because Burt fixes everything, and Kurt needs his dad.

Blaine looks at him for a moment and he can see the wheels turning in Blaine’s head, maybe a little slower than normal because it takes him a few moments before his eyes pinch again and he whispers, “Okay.” 

Kurt knows it’s probably killing Blaine to agree, because they both know that they can’t get out of this without Burt finding out, but he also doesn’t see another way out of this. He’s not even sure Burt can fix everything, he just knows he needs his dad.

Kurt pulls out his phone and dials his phone number and the car is eerily quiet as they wait for the call to connect.

“Hey bud!” Burt says, happily when he picks up.

“Dad.” Is all Kurt says but it’s enough.

“What’s wrong?” Burt asks, seriousness replacing his jovial tone.

“Can you meet us at Lima West Elementary? We were...in a car accident.” Kurt says.

“Jesus. Is everyone okay?” Burt asks as Kurt can hear him rustling around on the other end.

“I think so.” Kurt says, once again scanning the people in the car. The Anderson siblings are looking at him with incredibly similar tight expressions of worry.

“I’ll be right there.” Burt says and Kurt feels himself breathe a little easier. His dad will fix everything.

\-- -- --

Kurt hopes his dad beats the paramedics, but he knows the paramedics have a head start, so he’s not entirely surprised when he hears sirens before his dad arrives. It seems to catch Blaine off guard, either that or he’s so wound up that the arrival of anything would set him off.

He starts to breathe rapidly in the driver’s seat and Kurt can tell he’s trying to tamp down his reaction for Bethany who has been sitting curled up in a tight ball in the backseat for the past five minutes, staring at the ground. Kurt wants nothing more than to alleviate some of Blaine’s panic but he’s not sure how. To be honest he’s also feeling a fair amount of panic himself, so he’s not sure it would be helpful anyway.

He watches as the paramedics jump down from the ambulance and move to talk to the man who told them he had called the ambulance. 

The paramedics nod at the man before making their way towards Kurt, Blaine, and Bethany, “Hi everyone.” One of them says, with a kind smile as he leans into the broken back driver’s side window, “I’m Kevin and this is Sharon.” He says gesturing to the woman behind him who is silently looking over Kurt, Blaine, and Bethany with calculating eyes, “What are your names?”

Blaine’s eyes are wide and he hasn’t made eye contact with the paramedics and Bethany has gone into an even tighter ball if that’s possible, “I’m Kurt. This is Blaine. And that’s Bethany.” Kurt answers for them.

Kevin nods, “Okay, we’re here to help you. Do you think it’s possible to make your way out of the car and onto the sidewalk? Are you all able to do that?” 

Neither Blaine or Bethany answer once again, so Kurt nods, “Yeah, I think we can all do that.” He says and Kevin nods, backing away from the car and pulling Blaine’s door open.

Blaine doesn’t move and Kevin’s brow furrows before Kurt gently nudges Blaine and the other boy stirs to life, slipping out of the car and standing next to it. Kurt turns to Bethany who is also exiting the car on the other side. Kurt watches as she makes her way as fast as she can around the car and clings to Blaine’s side, who brings a hand up to her head as he stares at the ground.

Kurt is the last one to get out of the car before the trio shuffle over to the sidewalk, “All right, why don’t you take a seat on the back of the ambulance here and we’ll check you out.” Kevin says in the same calm tone he’s had since introducing himself.

Blaine, Bethany, and Kurt go to comply just as Kurt hears, “Kurt!” Shouted from a ways away and he look up to find his dad getting out of his truck, still in his work overalls, and making his way over to them.

“Dad!” Kurt exclaims, running over and lunging into his dad’s arms. He begins to shake and cry from the sense of relief he feels and Burt hugs him closer.

“Are you okay?” Burt asks.

Kurt nods into Burt’s shoulder but then changes his mind and shakes his head. Burt pulls back and looks at him with worried eyes. Kurt turns around without leaving his dad’s arms and sees they’re quite a ways away from Blaine, Bethany and the paramedics, “Dad, Blaine and Bethany can’t go to the hospital.” He says.

Burt’s eyebrows furrow, “What do you mean?” He asks.

Kurt swallows, “I...can’t explain right now. But please. You can’t let them take them to the hospital.”

Burt shakes his head, “Kurt, if they need medical attention…”

“Dad, please!” Kurt exclaims and Burt’s eyes widen in surprise as he looks over Kurt’s face. 

Kurt’s face must show the right amount of desperation because Burt slowly nods, “Let’s just...see what happens.” He says and Kurt knows that’s the best he’s going to get right now.

The pair make their way over to the other group, to find the paramedics asking the Anderson’s questions that are either going unanswered or being answered with one word or shakes and nods of heads.

“Kevin.” Burt says when they get to them.

The paramedic looks up from Bethany in surprise but then he smiles, “Burt!” He exclaims, straightening up and shaking Burt’s hand.

“You two know each other?” Kurt asks.

Kevin nods, “I’ve been working part time for your dad for a little while now. I figured I already saved human lives, I might as well try to save the lives of some cars.” He and Burt chuckle together.

The atmosphere at the scene of the accident is surprisingly calm, which strikes Kurt as odd, but he figures that’s because no one is seriously injured. He’s never been in an accident before so he has nothing to compare it to, though.

“You both seem stable but I’d still recommend we take you in, especially because you said you might have bumped your head.” Sharon is saying behind them and Kurt turns to find Blaine’s panic return. He clutches Bethany tighter as they sit on the edge of the ambulance and shakes his head frantically, even though the movement causes him to groan.

Kurt turns to his dad to find the older man looking curiously at the pair on the curb before he turns to Kevin, “Can I have a word?” He asks and Kevin nods, walking a little ways away as Burt starts to talk quietly.

“How are you feeling?” Sharon asks, coming up to Kurt and looking him over.

“I’m fine.” Kurt says, even though he can feel blood seeping through his shirt from where the seat belt cut him.

“Can I take a look at your shoulder?” Sharon asks, obviously noticing the injury.

“I’m fine.” Kurt says again, looking over to where his dad and Kevin are talking quietly.

“I really think I should…” Sharon is interrupted by the returning of Burt and Kevin. Kevin looks confused and Burt has a serious expression.

“We’re not going to take them in, Shar.” Kevin says to his partner who furrows her eyebrows.

“We’re not?” She asks, confused.

Kevin shakes his head, “It would just be a precaution anyway and Burt says he’ll have his wife take a look at them. She’s a nurse.”

Kevin’s partner is prevented from answering by the arrival of more sirens. Kurt turns to see a police car turn onto the street and slow down by their vehicles. 

The knot in his chest, that had begun to unravel slightly, tightens ten fold as he turns distressed eyes on his boyfriend. Blaine’s got his head cradled in his hands and is rocking slightly forward and backward. Bethany turns wide eyes on Kurt and then her brother before she jumps down from the ambulance and runs to Kurt. She throws her arms around his waist and buries her face into his chest. Kurt hesitates for a second before hugging her close.

“I’ll be right back.” Burt says and then he’s walking away, cutting off the officers before they can make their way over to Blaine, Kurt, and Bethany. Kurt is eternally grateful for his dad in this moment.

Bethany squeezes her arms tighter around Kurt. While he likes that she finds comfort in him, he’s dying to move over to Blaine and wrap him in his arms.

Eventually, Burt comes back over. Kurt looks beyond his dad’s shoulder to see the officers talking to the man who hit them.   
Burt heaves a giant sigh as he takes off his hat and scratches his head. Kurt knows his dad must be stressed and confused.

“I think I need to get these three home.” He says, putting his hat back on.

Kevin sighs, “Burt, are you sure I can’t convince you to let us take the three of them in to get checked over more closely?”

Burt nods, “I’ll have Carole look them over.”

Sharon doesn’t look entirely convinced, but nods anyway, “As long as they get looked at closely.” She says.

Burt nods, “It’ll be fine. Thank you for coming.”

“That’s the job.” Kevin says, “See you Monday, Burt.” He shakes the older man’s hand even though Kurt can tell Kevin isn’t entirely convinced they’re making the right decision, before he and Sharon make their way toward the ambulance.

Kurt sighs, “Thank you, Dad.” He says but Burt turns a scowl on his son.

“I’m going to get the insurance information of the other car, call Lenny to come get your car, Blaine, then take the three of you home to get looked over by Carole. And then you are all going to explain why I just refused medical attention for three minors.” He says, leaving no room for argument, and Kurt swallows thickly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue left! Thank you to my beta, darrenismydarcy!

The ride home to the Hummel-Hudson residence is silent. Kurt sits in the front seat, sending his father quick glances, but Burt is intently focussed on driving and doesn’t once look over.

Bethany and Blaine are curled up in the backseat, Bethany’s head on Blaine’s chest as she sits in the middle seat and Kurt’s heart breaks for both of them every time he looks backwards. Blaine is pale and staring off into space, occasionally petting Bethany’s long hair with one hand, but otherwise the pair is motionless.

When they pull up to the house, Kurt gets out of the car and trudges up the walkway behind his father, Bethany and Blaine trailing behind. Carole meets them at the door with a worried expression, “Come in, come in, let me look at you.” She says, corralling all three of them out of their winter gear and into the living room, making them sit on the couch.

They go without complaint and Carole quickly begins checking Bethany over with the calculating eye of a nurse, turning her arms over and tilting her head this way and that.

Burt sits heavily onto the chair next to the couch and leans forward with his elbows on his knees, “So...start talking.” He says.

Kurt looks over at Blaine who looks so tired as he leans against the back of the couch. He doesn’t know if Blaine is going to share, if he wants Kurt to share, or if Blaine will refuse to share at all, but then Blaine waves a hand tiredly, dejectedly, and whispers, “You can tell him.” 

Kurt’s heart breaks once again for the boy next to him and he reaches over to gently lay a hand on Blaine’s knee.

“Well someone better tell me.” Burt says.

Kurt sighs and looks back over to his dad. He tells him everything. Everything he knows, anyway, but enough for Burt to understand. Blaine and Bethany aren’t forthcoming with any information this time, so it’s up to Kurt. By the end, Burt is staring at them with wide eyes and Carole has stopped dabbing antiseptic on Bethany’s cuts to stare at them as well.

“So...you’ve been the sole guardian of your sister since you were fifteen?” Burt asks.

Blaine nods but doesn’t say anything. He hasn’t moved from his spot leaning back against the couch.

Burt runs a hand over his mouth and shakes his head, “Who the hell just leaves their kids to fend for themselves?” He asks, and Kurt can see his other hand clench on his knee.

“Dad, you can’t tell anyone.” Kurt pleads and Burt’s eyes flash.

“Like hell I can’t.” He says, “You honestly don’t believe I’m just going to forget you told me all of this. That is incredibly irresponsible. Just like it’s been incredibly irresponsible for you to keep this to yourself for so long or for Blaine to think he can do all this on his own.”

“But he IS doing it on his own!” Kurt defends, “Blaine is an amazing caregiver. He’s kept the two of them going for the last two years. He sold a house, rented another one, keeps Bethany fed and clothed, and most of all happy. They make this work.”

Kurt feels Blaine’s hand cover his own and looks over to find Blaine smiling tiredly at him, “Thank you.” Blaine whispers, and Kurt smiles back at him.

“It’s true. You’re amazing.” He says looking Blaine right in the eyes.

“That still doesn’t make this right.” Burt interrupts the moment and Kurt looks back to find his dad with an incredulous expression on his face.

Kurt sighs, “Dad, if we tell someone that Blaine’s parents left, they’ll put them both in the system. They’ll get separated and who knows what kind of situations they’ll end up in.” He says and Burt sighs roughly, “Blaine’s almost eighteen. He can officially take legal guardianship of Bethany when that happens, and it won’t matter anymore. Can’t we just...give them these last few months?” He’s pleading and he’s not sure his dad will agree, but he has to try. He has to try for Blaine and Bethany. 

Burt scowls at Kurt, and then at Blaine, and then at Bethany, before he sighs and puts his head in his hands, “You all need rest. We’ll talk about this later.” He says.

“Dad…” Kurt starts.

“Your dad’s right, Kurt.” Carole says, from her spot kneeling in front of Blaine, “I’m going to finish checking you out, but then you all need to rest. Nurse’s orders.”

Kurt wants to argue. He wants his father to say whether he’s going to tell someone or not. But he also knows it’s an argument he’s not going to win right now and once he’s reminded of needing rest, his body aches to lie down. He looks over at Blaine who doesn’t even seem to have the energy anymore to feel anything about their current situation.

“Okay.” He agrees, and the next fifteen minutes is spent being poked and prodded by Carole.

In the end, she diagnoses Bethany with minor cuts and scrapes that should heal quickly, Kurt with a cut shoulder that doesn’t need stitches, and Blaine with a mild concussion. They are definitely lucky to have walked away from the accident with such minor injuries considering Lenny, from the garage, calls Burt to tell him the car is a write-off.

After Carole deems them stable, she sends each one to bed. Kurt would love nothing more than to curl up with Blaine, but he knows his dad would never allow it, so he ends up in his room by himself with Blaine and Bethany sharing the guest bedroom.

As he changes into a pair of sweats, careful not to disturb the bandage on his shoulder, he has a momentary thought of: what’s next? The last time someone even suspected Blaine and Bethany were on their own, Blaine picked up and moved. Would he do that this time now that Burt and Carole knew? Kurt feels his chest tighten at the thought. He can’t imagine not having Blaine and Bethany in his life anymore. 

He briefly considers trying to convince his father to let Bethany and Blaine stay with them. He knows it’s silly. He knows his father would never agree to it. But the desire to not be without Blaine is so strong, Kurt is willing to entertain all possible solutions.

Once he’s changed, he makes his way quietly down the hall to the guest bedroom. He can hear Burt and Carole whispering downstairs but doesn’t stop to listen to their conversation. Instead, he quietly pushes the door to the guest bedroom open and peeks inside.

He’s not sure why he thought Blaine and Bethany wouldn’t be there, that they would have taken his opportunity to run away, but he still sighs in relief to find them curled up on the bed together, sound asleep. Blaine has Bethany spooned to his front and the pair both have their mouths slightly open as they sleep. Kurt very carefully closes the door before padding back to his room and lying down in his bed.

He’s asleep before his head even hits the pillow.

\-- -- -- 

Blaine blinks awake and is instantly confused. He doesn’t know where he is. He can feel Bethany in front of him, her small body warm and her breathing slow and steady as she sleeps. He looks down and his brows furrow when he sees bandages on her arms before everything comes back to him.

His head throbs as he remembers and his heart begins to pound. What is he going to do? His instinct is to take his sister and run. He wants to change their names and go somewhere where no one knows them or can find them. 

Kurt’s right, he’ll be eighteen in less than four months. In four months he can legally become Bethany’s guardian. He just has to make it that far. And staying would stop him from being able to do that. As nice as Burt and Carole are, there is no way they are just going to let Blaine and Bethany stay the way they are now.

He begins to plan. To think about where they will go and how he’ll need to call Trent to get some new papers...and then his thoughts fall to Kurt.

If they leave, he’ll have to leave Kurt. 

Kurt. 

Kurt, who is the first person to make him feel right, to make everything he does make sense. Bethany is his reason to keep going, but Kurt is his reason to live. Kurt makes him feel alive and makes the world colourful, and running away would mean losing all that.

He doesn’t think he can legitimately do that. He doesn’t think he can physically remove himself from Kurt. It would actually be doing Bethany a disservice. She wouldn’t have a whole brother anymore. 

As Bethany stirs in front of him, beginning to wake up, he makes a decision.

\-- -- --

Kurt wakes with a start. He feels rested, but unsettled, and is slightly disoriented before he remembers everything that happened before he went to sleep. He bolts out of bed, ignoring the stiffness in his shoulder and makes his way across the hall to the guest bedroom.

He pushes the door open and his heart stops when he finds the room empty. Blaine’s gone. Blaine and Bethany snuck out while he was sleeping and he’ll never see them again.

He jogs downstairs in hopes that maybe he’s wrong, or that maybe he can catch them before they get too far. As he enters the living room, looking frantically around, he finds Blaine and Bethany sitting on the couch, looking at him with unreadable expressions. He sighs, visibly, in relief to find them still there, but then his brow furrows as he see Burt and Carole sitting in the living room as well, looking up at him with serious expressions.

“What’s going on?” He asks.

Burt sighs, “Blaine and Bethany wanted to talk to us after they woke up.” He says, “And after a rather long discussion, Carole and I have decided to not do anything about their situation.”

Kurt feels the breath leave his body, “What?” He says, looking back and forth between the four. Bethany and Blaine are now smiling relieved smiles at him.

“Burt and Carole have agreed to let us keep going the way we are now, as long as we promise to check in once a week, come for Friday night dinners outside of the check ins, and that I look into getting custody of Bethany when I turn eighteen.” Blaine says, “Which I would have done anyway.” Blaine hugs Bethany to his side, and Bethany smiles brightly up at him.

“So...you’re staying?” Kurt asks, still not believing it all.

Blaine nods, “We’re staying.” He says and Kurt collapses onto the couch and pulls Blaine and Bethany into a hug so tight he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to let go.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endings and beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story!! I'm actually really sad I'm done posting it. I said this before, but I've had this fic rolling around in my head since 2012 and to not only have it written but now posted? It's emotional. Slayediest was once again a sounding board for the events in this short epilogue so thank you to her! I really hope you've enjoyed reading this and for the last time this fic, thank you to my amazing beta - darrenismydarcy!

Four Months Later...

Blaine fidgets with the drawstring of his hoodie as he holds his phone up to his ear. His knee is bouncing, erratically, as the line rings and he feels like he can’t breathe.

“Anderson.” A gruff voice on the other end of the line answers and Blaine feels his throat close up even further.

“Dad.” He squeaks and hates that his voice doesn’t come across stronger.

The line is quiet for a few moments and Blaine is terrified his father is going to hang up on him.

“What do you want?” His father eventually asks, coldly.

“Ummm,” Blaine coughs to clear his throat and then clenches his fist and tells himself to be strong, “I’m calling because I’d like to take custody of Bethany.” He says, proud of himself for how strong it comes out, “I’m eighteen now and would like to become her official guardian.”

The line is once again silent and Blaine feels his heartbeat in his ears as he waits. Finally, his father sighs on the other end, “Fine. Whatever. Give me your email and I’ll have my lawyer send over the necessary forms and paperwork.”

Blaine can’t believe it’s that easy. He has been making himself sick about this for months (maybe even years) and to have his father say something as flippant as ‘whatever’ in response, is giving him whiplash. The metaphorical kind. Not the physical kind that he, Kurt and Bethany, have been dealing with for the last four months after the accident.

“So that’s it?” Blaine asks.

“Have you changed your lifestyle?” His father asks instead of answering.

Blaine’s eyes narrow, “You know I haven’t.” He says, firmly.

His father sighs but not in a regretful way - more in a ‘are we still having this conversation?’ kind of way, “I told you when we left Blaine - if you two want each other that badly, you can have each other. Maria and I don’t need this in our lives. All I ask if that after this is done, you don’t contact us anymore.” His father says.

Blaine wants to laugh. Contact them? He didn’t even want to make this phone call, and wouldn’t have if he didn’t have to, “That’s really not going to be a problem.” He says.

“Very well.” his father says, all business, “You’ll have the documents no later than two weeks from now.” And with that, the line goes dead.

Blaine pulls the phone from his ear and this time he does let out a huff of a laughter. Wow.

\-- -- --

Kurt lets himself into Blaine and Bethany’s apartment with Bethany in tow, two hours later. He’d taken the nine-year-old to the arcade to let Blaine call their parents, and is now extremely nervous as to what they’ll come back to.

He isn’t expecting the armful of Blaine he receives, or the crushing hug he gets, but he brings his arms up to hug back, not sure how to interpret this reaction.

“What happened?” He asks, anxiously.

Blaine pulls back and Kurt can see tears in his eyes, but he can also see his beaming smile. Blaine lets go of him and walks over to Bethany, who is looking at him curiously, “They said ‘yes’.” He tells her and it’s all he needs to say before Bethany is cheering and jumping into his arms. He spins her around and lets out a relieved, tearful, laugh.

Kurt feels tears in his own eyes as he watches the display of utter elation. He’ll ask Blaine for more details later, but he’s also started planning a celebration in honour of this moment, so details can wait. For now, he joins the group hug when Blaine beckons him forward and revels in the joyous nature of the moment.


End file.
